


Can Never Wrong This Right

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Archaeology, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: 1949 год. Доктор Уэй – профессор археологии, а Фрэнк – его извечно встревоженный (и тайно влюбленный) помощник. Однако, когда очередной поход в поисках таинственного Камня крови приводит их в Южную Америку, оба находят больше, чем рассчитывали получить.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). Log in to view. 



> Бета [_fila_ (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/945546).  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Фрэнк терпеть не мог август. В Нью-Джерси стояла невыносимая жара, и очки то и дело сползали к кончику носа не зависимо от того, сколько раз он их поправлял. Костюмы, которые приходилось носить на работу, были великоваты – не по размеру было абсолютно всё с тех пор, как он переболел гриппом в начале прошлого года – и неудобно липли к коже тут и там.

По пути в кабинет, что был дальше по коридору, он зашёл в туалет, чтобы сполоснуть лицо и шею прохладной водой. Хорошо, что пара ещё не закончилась, так что никто не увидит, как он снимает шляпу и пиджак, чтобы похлопать по пятнам пота на подмышках своей рубашки. Фрэнк скривился, заметив в отражении своё лицо – разрумянившееся и слегка помятое. Он выглядел как подросток, а вовсе не как ассистент (коим и являлся) одного из самых уважаемых профессоров археологии одного из самых статусных университетов на восточном побережье. Фрэнк снова вздохнул. Он просто _ненавидел_ август. 

Звонок неожиданно громко ударил по ушам, Фрэнк дернулся, от чего очки снова сползли к кончику его носа. _Чёрт_. Студенты начали заполонять холлы университета и проталкиваться в туалет, так что он поспешил накинуть пиджак на плечи. Путь по коридору занял целую вечность, ибо всё вокруг считали его студентом и никогда не пропускали вперед (ему пришлось буквально _проталкиваться_ , чтобы пройти мимо двух молодых людей, увлеченно обсуждавших последние похождения президента Трумэна), но в конце концов ему это удалось, и он оказался возле кабинета доктора Уэя.

У двери уже столпилось несколько человек, но Фрэнк проскочил мимо и даже не оглянулся, когда один из них окликнул его: «Эй, приятель, тут, вообще-то, очередь!»

Он захлопнул дверь, избавляясь от лишних звуков, доносящихся из холла. В кабинете горел свет, но доктора Уэя нигде не было видно. 

– Доктор Уэй? – произнёс он, медленно отходя от двери. – Вы здесь?

Он прошёл в дальний угол к столу, заваленному всяким хламом, стопками старых учебников и чем-то вроде шести пар неисправных револьверов. Фрэнк вздохнул – он ведь только на прошлой неделе наводил тут порядок. Он поднял пепельницу с пола, чтобы доктор Уэй _снова_ случайно об неё не споткнулся. Это место и так уже пропахло, как табачная фабрика. 

Он сгорбился за столом, заглядывая под него, и, разумеется, обнаружил там доктора Уэя – тот свернулся калачиком в тесном пространстве и посапывал с учебником на лице. 

Фрэнк убрал с его лица книгу и громко захлопнул её, от чего Доктор Уэй проснулся и вздрогнул так резко, что ударился головой о столешницу, тут же скрючившись обратно.

– _Ой_.

– Добрый день, доктор Уэй, – произнёс Фрэнк, распрямляясь. – Вы сегодня провели лекции?

– Я её читал. Ты не запомнил страничку? – спросил тот, хлопая ресницами.

– Конечно, запомнил. Вы сегодня провели лекции? 

Доктор Уэй уставился на него в ответ.

– А какой сегодня день?

– Среда, – произнёс Фрэнк, вздыхая.

– Ой. Полагаю, что нет, – признался тот, очевидно, не особо переживая об этом.

Фрэнк наклонился, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь доктору Уэю подняться на ноги. Тот оперся о стол с тихим ворчанием, тут же прикуривая очередную сигарету. Он стряхнул пепел в немытую кофейную чашку прежде, чем Фрэнк успел подсунуть ему пепельницу, что, доктор Уэй _точно знал_ , всегда выводило Фрэнка из себя. Жилетка профессора была расстегнута, рукава рубашки – закатаны до локтей, волосы – растрёпаны, и при этом он совсем не выглядел так, будто ему было жарко. Выражение его лица было забавным, а губы скривились в улыбке, сжимая сигарету. Фрэнк не стал зацикливаться на том, как ёкало его сердце каждый раз, когда доктор Уэй смотрел на него таким взглядом. Или любым другим.

Доктор Уэй кривовато ухмыльнулся, выдыхая клубы дыма.

– Я поздно лёг.

– Заметно. Вы принимали душ? Через пару часов у вас встреча с деканом, а за дверью толпятся ваши студенты, вероятно, с вопросами про тот проект по неолитической…

Доктор Уэй взмахнул рукой, заставляя Фрэнка замолчать.

– Не важно. Это всё _не важно_. Знаешь, почему я поздно лег? Ты знаешь? – спросил он, просияв своим широким, почти безумным оскалом. Прекрасно понимая, что это значит, Фрэнк попытался взять себя в руки и подготовиться к удару.

– Исследования?

– Исследования! – воскликнул доктор Уэй, едва не тыкая Фрэнку в лицо пальцем и чуть не задев его глаз сигаретой. – Получил письмо от доктора Торо из Южной Америки. Он его нашёл, Фрэнк, _нашёл путь_ к Камню крови, – продолжил он, говоря всё тише и тише.

– Из Южной Америки? – сглотнул Фрэнк. Вот там _действительно_ жарко.

– Мы вылетаем завтра. Доктор Торо уже забронировал нам места на частном рейсе своего товарища. Только подумай, Фрэнк, представь… После всех этих лет, всех поисков мы отправляемся, наконец _отправляемся_ за ним, и это будет просто _прекрасно_ , – продолжил вещать доктор Уэй, даже не глядя на Фрэнка. Он смотрел в окно, но, вероятно, видел совсем иное – глаза были широко распахнуты, будто наблюдали за чем-то священным.

Всё это время Фрэнк лишь молча его слушал, даже не думая возражать.

– Вам помочь собраться?

*

Как выяснилось, частный рейс оказался _абсолютно_ частным, ибо единственными пассажирами кроме них были несколько ящиков международных грузоперевозок и саквояжи доктора Уэя со всевозможными учебниками. Едва не задыхаясь в душном помещении, Фрэнк то и дело оттягивал влажную ткань своей футболки, постоянно липнувшую к груди. Во время войны приятель доктора Торо избавился от системы кондиционирования самолёта, чтобы снизить его вес, но, видимо, назад её так и не вернул. 

Доктор Уэй мирно спал в соседнем кресле. Его бедро тесно прижимались к ноге Фрэнка. Тот почувствовал, как вспотел в месте соприкосновения, но отодвигаться не стал, а лишь нервно провёл рукой по своим непослушным волосам, пытаясь убрать их с лица. Он никогда не понимал, как доктор Уэй мог так просто отключаться в подобных поездках, как будто сидя у себя дома, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. У Фрэнка же сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Когда самолет набрал высоту и уже не казалось, будто он вот-вот взорвется, Фрэнк позволил себе немного расслабиться, опустившись на спинку кресла. Доктор Уэй продолжал посапывать рядом с одним из своих учебников на коленях, зажав в качестве закладки палец между страниц в том месте, где остановился. 

Фрэнк аккуратно выудил книгу из его рук и раскрыл её на той же странице. Прежде чем уснуть, доктор Уэй рассказывал Фрэнку о тех исследованиях, что успел провести прошлой ночью. Фрэнк уже миллион раз слышал легенду о Камне крови с тех пор, как доктор Уэй наткнулся на его упоминание в одной из своих старинных книг более двух лет назад, но, вероятно, ему удалось найти что-то ещё.

Фрэнк прищурился, всматриваясь в текст и пытаясь понять, что именно так обрадовало доктора Уэя, но он плохо знал язык, так что ничего не понял. Услышав шорох и повернувшись, он увидел, что доктор Уэй проснулся и теперь устало разглядывал раскрытую книгу из-за его плеча.

Доктор Уэй ткнул в абзац в середине страницы, заговорив тихо, едва ли не шепотом.

– Здесь, видишь? В других отрывках говорилось о том, что камень использовали ради мести или назло кому-то, но здесь – вот тут, разобрать довольно сложно, но смотри, – сказал он, придвигаясь ближе, в конце концов практически шепча Фрэнку на ухо. – Его сотворила женщина, отдав ему все свои силы. Слишком много сил, потому что Она так бесконечно Его любила.

– _Слишком_ много сил, – повторил Фрэнк, не отводя взгляда от страницы. – Не похоже на то, как ты себя ведешь, когда кого-то любишь. И почему Она вообще любила камень?

Доктор Уэй вздохнул, опускаясь на своё сиденье, и Фрэнк вдруг почувствовал себя глупым юнцом, сказавшим какую-то чепуху.

– Вся суть любви состоит в силе, Фрэнк, хочешь ты этого или нет. Это не всегда плохо. В других отрывках об этом отзывались негативно, но в этом говорится об одиночестве. О тоске, а вовсе не о битвах и не о желании заполучить преимущество в бою.

После этого он затих, его дыхание стало ровным, и Фрэнк решил, что профессор снова заснул. Он вздохнул и снова опустил взгляд в книгу. Ничего нового – всё те же слова на незнакомом для него языке. Фрэнк повернулся в сторону иллюминатора и залюбовался на проплывавшие под ними крохотные зеленые холмы.

*

В Южной Америке было _очень_ жарко, но хотя бы не нужно было носить костюм. Через пару дней Фрэнк отказался и от рубашек, что, кажется, странным образом радовало доктора Уэя – как будто чем дискомфортнее Фрэнку становилось, тем веселее профессор себя чувствовал. Но, по крайней мере, рядом не было мамы, так что некому было отчитать Фрэнка за неподобающий вид – рваные штаны и майку. Он не рассказывал матери о подобных поездках, считая, что так ей, наверное, спокойнее живётся. 

Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как самолет приземлился в Южной Америке, три дня с прибытия в Перу, и за всё это время они, разве что, успели найти кучу неверных дорожных указателей, получить около восьми миллионов укусов насекомых и довольно-таки неприятно обгореть на солнце. Настрой доктора Уэя, то и дело указывавшего Фрэнку на что-то интересное по пути, был по-прежнему оптимистичен. Он жил ради подобных поездок. А вот Фрэнк уже был готов пойти на что угодно ради душа.

Фрэнк взмахнул мачете в попытке прорубить проход через растительность, которая загораживала им дорогу.

– Доктор Уэй, смотрите! – воскликнул он, указывая вперед. – Кажется, я вижу одну из тех статуй Маленького Бога, про которую вы мне рассказывали. Вон там, впереди.

Доктор Уэй подошёл сзади, опустив руку ему на спину.

– Да у тебя зоркий глаз, Фрэнк! Думаю, это значит, что мы уже близко.

– Да правда что ли? – буркнул Фрэнк, не сумев сдержать свой ворчливый тон. Он воткнул мачете в землю, чтобы вытереть грязь с очков о край майки.

– Фрэнк… – начал доктор Уэй, и Фрэнк приготовился к тому, что сейчас тот примется его отчитывать, но доктор Уэй замолчал. Фрэнк обернулся, моргая, но доктора Уэя нигде не было видно. Он напялил очки на нос и снова обернулся вокруг, тут же поднимая мачете с земли.

– Доктор Уэй! – позвал он, делая шаг вперед. – Доктор Уэй, где вы?

Он снова шагнул вперед, и в следующее мгновение уже покатился вниз, падая всё ниже и ниже, в кромешную тьму.

*

Голова просто _раскалывалась_. Когда Фрэнку наконец удалось поднять веки, всё перед глазами плыло, тело жутко ломило от боли, а рядом с ним возвышался чей-то тёмный силуэт.

Фрэнк дернулся в сторону, но чужие ладони тут же прикоснулись к его лицу в попытке успокоить.

– Фрэнк, хэй, всё в порядке, это я.

– Доктор Уэй? – переспросил Фрэнк, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте и хлопая ресницами. – Вы расплываетесь.

– Ой, точно! – вспомнил тот, надевая очки Фрэнка обратно на положенное им место. – Не хотел, чтобы они сломались.

– _Где_ мы? – промычал Фрэнк, пытаясь приподняться и сесть.

– Мы в Перу, Фрэнк. Как сильно ты приложился… – хмурясь, начал доктор Уэй.

– Да нет же, где конкретно мы _сейчас_ , тут ни черта не видно, – прервал его Фрэнк.

– О! Верно. Да, что ж, похоже, что мы буквально налетели на то, что пытались найти.

– Правда? – Фрэнк аккуратно ощупал затылок, проверяя его на наличие шишек.

Доктор Уэй кивнул.

– Мы искали вход, и он нашёл нас сам, – Фрэнк услышал в его голосе восторг – настолько тот был до головокружения рад. – Потолок над одним из подземных проходов обвалился, когда мы на него встали. И теперь мы _внутри_ , Фрэнк, это же _просто_ …

– И как мы отсюда выберемся? – скривился он в ответ.

– Единственный выход наружу – прямо сквозь пещеру, – доктор Уэй поднялся на ноги и протянул Фрэнку руку. – Думаю. Ну или налево. Попробуем разобраться?

Фрэнк вздохнул и позволил доктору Уэю поднять себя на ноги. Лодыжка немного болела, но в целом он был в порядке, разве что немного потрёпан. Он поднял свой рюкзак, нацепил его на плечи и отправился за доктором Уэем вдоль по проходу, чуть подпрыгивая на ходу, чтобы не отставать. Доктор Уэй, может, и был в восторге, но Фрэнк понимал, что пещере не хотелось их присутствия ровно так же, как и самому Фрэнку не хотелось там находиться. Такие дела хорошо не заканчивались.

*

Примерно четыре часа спустя (так казалось Фрэнку – его часы, конечно, не пережили падение, но _по ощущениям_ прошло часа четыре, не меньше) они всё ещё бродили по тоннелям. Никакие ловушки им пока что не попадались, смерть не поджидала за каждым углом, ничего не пыталось на них упасть и похоронить под завалами. Фрэнку не хотелось себе в этом признаваться, но, кажется, он успел порядком заскучать. Доктор Уэй напевал себе под нос какую-то песенку, которую Фрэнк не слышал со времён войны. Что-то щелкнуло у него в голове, и он чуть не запутался в собственных ногах.

– Сэр? – спросил он, вновь догоняя профессора.

– Да? – не оборачиваясь, отозвался Доктор Уэй. Он разглядывал символы, высеченные в одной из стен пещеры, протягивая руки к изображениям, будто, прикоснись он к ним, они поведали бы ему свои тайны.

– Вы были на войне? – спросил Фрэнк. Доктор Уэй часто говорил о вещах, которые ему нравились, о событиях, которые его интересовали, но разговор никогда не заходил о том, чем он занимался раньше, до работы в университете. Фрэнку так отчаянно хотелось разузнать о нём как можно больше.

Доктор Уэй ответил не сразу.

– Да, – наконец, произнёс он. Больше он ничего не сказал и не обернулся на Фрэнка, продолжая свой путь в тишине. Мурлыкать себе под нос он тоже перестал.  
  
Фрэнк хотел было что-нибудь ответить, но так и не смог. Не нужно было вообще ничего говорить. Стоило уже научиться держать свой язык за зубами. Ему пришлось на мгновение остановиться, чтобы позволить пройти гнетущему чувству в районе живота.

Фрэнк последовал за доктором Уэем в следующий зал, но остановился у входа, чтобы осмотреть символы, изображенные ура стене. Они не были похожи ни на один известный ему язык, но _казалось_ , будто он их знает, будто, если он только всмотрится в них получше, то обязательно поймет их значение. Он прикоснулся к ним и попытался представить тех, кто оставил их сотни лет назад. Символы выглядели так, будто кто-то яростно и грубо высек их в камне каким-то орудием, но Фрэнк знал, что они вовсе не имели злого умысла. Скорее, были в отчаянии. Он провёл подушечкой большого пальца по надломленным линиям и проследовал сквозь арку за доктором Уэем.

Свернув за угол, он чуть было не налетел на доктора Уэя, остановившегося на полпути.

– Доктор… – начал Фрэнк, но тот прервал его резким жестом. Он тихонько выглянул из-за плеча доктора Уэя, чтобы узнать, что тот увидел, и моментально почувствовал холодок по всему телу.

Они нашли его. Камень крови. Он покоился на высоком валуне, похожем на алтарь – дальняя стена полностью заросла лианами, за исключением поверхности самого булыжника, которую растения, казалось, опасались и оплетали сбоку по идеально ровной окружности. Сам Камень был крошечным, _таким маленьким_ , и, в общем-то, выглядел как грязный, вырезанный кусочек красной скалы, лежавший по центру алтаря, будто кто-то оставил его там много лет назад и совсем про него позабыл.

Доктор Уэй сделал шаг вперед, но Фрэнк тут же дернулся, хватаясь за его рюкзак и заставляя остановиться. Доктор Уэй уставился на него как на сумасшедшего, но Фрэнк не обратил на него внимания. Он знал, что сделать это должен он сам, и никто другой.

– Позвольте мне, – сказал он. – Я его достану, – собственный голос звучал непривычно, но Фрэнку было всё равно. Он не мог отвести взгляда от Камня. Он ему не доверял – и _вообще_ ничему происходящему, но точно знал, что тот идеально впишется в его ладонь, что Камень _хотел_ , чтобы его взял именно Фрэнк.

– Ты уверен? – спросил доктор Уэй, бросая на него скептический взгляд. – Я мог бы…

– Оставайтесь тут, – отрезал Фрэнк, обходя его сбоку. – Я сам.

Он обошёл доктора Уэя и двинулся сквозь грот, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, хоть крохотная часть разума и напоминала ему, что это важно и ему стоит оглянуться по сторонам. Казалось, будто Камень протянул неведомую нить прямо ему в глаза, и Фрэнку нужно было лишь следовать за ней, пока Камень постепенно притягивал его всё ближе и ближе.

Он взбежал по ступеням, ведущим к алтарю, и притормозил лишь на мгновение, прежде чем схватить Камень с поверхности алтаря. Они _и правда_ идеально друг другу подходили – он и Камень – будто тот навечно должен был остаться у него в ладони. Фрэнку хотелось прижать его к своей груди и не двигаться больше никогда.

– Фрэнк? – взволнованно позвал доктор Уэй, и в то самое мгновение, когда его голос эхом разнёсся по пещере, Фрэнк почувствовал, как что-то двинулось, воздух вокруг них практически встрепенулся, будто кто-то повернул включатель, и нечто начало нагреваться – готовиться. Запахло тлеющим пеплом, чем-то неестественным, едким.

– Фрэнк, пойдём, – доктор Уэй сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу, но Фрэнк инстинктивно дёрнулся назад.

– Я должен остаться, – безэмоционально ответил он.

– _Что_ , – произнёс тот. – Ты ума лишился? Что-то здесь не так. Нужно отсюда выбираться, пойдём…

Фрэнк лишь покачал головой. Доктор Уэй не понимал. Ничего из этого не имело значения. Он должен был остаться. Там его ничего не ждало, никому не было до него дела. Но Камню – было, и Камень хотел, чтобы он остался. Она _любила_ его, а он любил Её – с чего бы это ему Её оставлять? Как он _вообще_ мог Её теперь бросить, когда знал, каково это – любить?

– Фрэнк, – снова начал доктор Уэй, пристально глядя на Фрэнка, на то, как нежно он прижимал Камень к своей груди. Доктор Уэй выставил руки вперед, будто пытаясь усмирить взбесившееся животное, что было подобно абсурду, ведь это _он_ вёл себя нерационально. – Тебе нужно опустить Камень.

Фрэнк лишь покачал головой. _Ну уж нет._

– _Фрэнк_ , – повторил доктор Уэй. Он на мгновение остановился в нерешительности, будто не мог поверить в то, что собирался произнести. – Не слушай Её, ладно? Слушай меня. Она хочет, чтобы ты остался тут, но если ты останешься, то умрешь.

– И что? – возразил Фрэнк. – По крайней мере, мы умрём вместе.

Он заметил, как задрожали кисти доктора Уэя, но ему было всё равно. Опустив взгляд, Фрэнк увидел, что лианы обвились вокруг его лодыжек крепкой хваткой.

– Видите? Она хочет, чтобы я остался, – продолжил он, расплываясь в улыбке. Ещё никогда в жизни ему не было так хорошо, будто он был частью чего-то… чего-то большего, чего-то, что хотело лишь одного – вечно держать его в безопасности. Ему это нравилось. Он тоже хотел, чтобы его хранили и берегли всегда, что бы ни случилось.

– Да. Что ж, к сожалению, у нас уже есть запланированные дела, так что, боюсь, Ей придется нас извинить. Понимаешь, будет очень невежливо, если мы опоздаем, – произнёс доктор Уэй высоким, но ровным голосом, еле заметно придвигаясь ближе к нему. Фрэнк сделал ещё один шаг назад, и лианы обвились ещё крепче, практически впиваясь в его кожу.

Вокруг всё громыхало, воздух, казалось, вибрировал от напряжения. Быть может, потолок обвалится прямо на них. Фрэнк не мог дождаться, когда сможет почувствовать его вес на своей груди, когда окажется в окружении валунов, вжимающих его в землю.

По стенам побежали скользкие струи. Вода стала скапливаться в трещинах на земле, заполняя их и поднимаясь всё выше, и вскоре затопила уже весь пол, отчего их обувь моментально вымокла.

Доктор Уэй бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, следом оборачиваясь назад.

– Фрэнк?

– Хм? – отозвался тот, прикрывая глаза. Раскрывать рот не очень-то и хотелось.

– Потом простишь меня за это, ладно? – сказал доктор Уэй, и Фрэнк как раз собирался спросить, о чём это он, когда тот со всей силы заехал ему по лицу.

Фрэнк больно ударился о землю, и Камень, выпав из его ладони, закатился в маленькую ямку.

– Нет! – вскрикнул он, пытаясь подползти к Ней, поскальзываясь на мокром полу, но доктор Уэй был тут как тут, обхватывая его вокруг торса и утягивая назад. У него в руках был мачете Фрэнка, и он стал рубить лианы, обвивавшиеся вокруг его лодыжек, пока Фрэнк пихался и толкался, пытаясь выбраться из его захвата.

– Нет, хватит, отпустите меня! – закричал Фрэнк, но доктор Уэй уже закончил с лианами и рывком поднял его обратно на ноги. Фрэнк предпринял последнюю попытку подобраться ближе к Камню и сумел толкнуть доктора Уэя достаточно сильно, чтобы тот упал на спину, оказываясь в воде, и вот теперь он уже сможет достать Камень, они будут вместе…

Доктор Уэй тут же поднялся на ноги, вырывая Камень из его захвата, и они оба попытались удержать его в своих руках. В следующее мгновенье послышался глухой свист, а следом настала абсолютная тишина – на секунду всё будто бы замерло на месте и ничего вокруг не было, кроме них двоих. Это ощущение исчезло так же внезапно, как и наступило, и в тот же миг доктор Уэй уже опускал Камень обратно на алтарь.

– Нет! – снова бросил Фрэнк, но было слишком поздно, доктор Уэй уже тащил его за собой прочь из пещеры, прочь от _Неё_ , и ощущалось это так, будто Фрэнка физически разрывало на части. Он попытался удержаться за стены, но те были влажными и скользкими, будто вот-вот разрушатся от горя и печали. Фрэнк сам не смог сдержать горьких слез, тут же брызнувших из глаз, и он точно знал, что эти слезы льет Она из-за их разлуки.

Пока Доктор Уэй тащил его прочь из пещеры, вдоль разрушавшегося прохода, Фрэнк не оставлял попыток вырваться из его захвата. Он услышал, как доктор Уэй громко вскрикнул от боли, а следом что-то ударило Фрэнка по голове, перед глазами всё почернело, и он погрузился в эту тьму, позволяя ей поглотить себя.

*

Когда Фрэнк очнулся в следующий раз, было ещё светло, и они уже были снаружи. Фрэнк молча уставился в небо. Чувствовал он себя просто _ужасно_. На него накатила волна тошноты, и он едва успел перекатиться на бок, чтобы его вырвало в высокую траву.

– Фрэнк? – прозвучал голос поблизости. – Фрэнк, эй, посмотри на меня…

Свесив голову, Фрэнк сплюнул остатки желчи в траву.

– _Прошу_ , объясните, что только что произошло, – дрожа простонал Фрэнк. Горло и нос неприятно жгло, он вновь почувствовал приближение рвотных позывов.

Перевернувшись на спину, когда ему стало легче, Фрэнк ожидал увидеть доктора Уэя склонившимся над ним, как и в прошлый раз, но нет, он точно так же распластался в траве недалеко от Фрэнка, придерживая живот рукой. Выглядел он не лучше него самого, будто ему тоже было нехорошо.

– Думаю, ты был одержим Камнем крови, – растерянно пробормотал доктор Уэй.

Фрэнк хотел было возразить, но, тяжело вздохнув, отказался от этой идеи.

– Я тоже так думаю, – признал он. Вспоминая случившееся, он всё ещё мог чувствовать _Её_ и то место в своём сердце, что Она успела занять, но откуда так безжалостно была вырвана и теперь оставалась лишь призраком того, кого он любил, но потерял. И от этого было очень _больно_.

– Господи, как же всё болит, – простонал доктор Уэй, чуть надавливая рукой на живот.

– Да, у меня тоже, – отозвался Фрэнк, вздыхая и прикрывая глаза. Он скучал по Майки. Хотелось позвонить ему и рассказать обо всём, что произошло, чтобы Майки закатил глаза и сказал, что ответы на все его вопросы есть в какой-то из его книг. – Я скучаю по Майки, – произнёс он вслух.

– Что? – подскочил доктор Уэй, уставившись на Фрэнка. 

– Что? – так же резко сел Фрэнк, поворачиваясь к доктору.

– Откуда ты знаешь Майки? – спросил он, широко раскрыв глаза.

Фрэнк молча уставился на него. Не знал он никакого Майки. Он и понятия не имел, почему вообще это произнёс.

– Я… не знаю. Кто такой Майки?

Доктор Уэй, казалось, был в ужасе. Ещё никогда Фрэнк не видел его в таком состоянии, настолько _напуганным_.

– Он мой брат.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, но Фрэнк уже всё почувствовал, уже _ощутил_ – совсем как тогда, в тоннелях пещеры с Камнем в руках, будто у него под кожей находился кто-то ещё, пронизывая свободное пространство, _переполняя_ его изнутри, путая все мысли в его голове, все ощущения и эмоции. Только вот теперь вместо Неё это был _доктор Уэй_.

– Кажется, мне нехорошо, – выдавил Фрэнк, едва успевая склониться над травой, прежде чем его живот снова скрутило. Он услышал, как где-то поблизости затошнило доктора Уэя, и вдруг почувствовал ошеломляющую волну ужаса.

 _«Это очень плохо»_ , – пронеслось в мыслях, только вот Фрэнк не мог с уверенностью сказать, фраза эта зародилась в его голове, в голове доктора Уэя или же у обоих сразу. Всё было так запутанно.

– _Так_ запутанно, – простонал доктор Уэй, и Фрэнк мог лишь молча с ним согласиться, пряча лицо в ладонях. 


	2. Chapter 2

*

Если полёт туда можно было назвать кошмарным, то полёт обратно был в _тысячу раз_ хуже. Добираться до посадочной площадки было невыносимо трудно. По-видимому, доктор Уэй сильно ушиб рёбра, пока вытаскивал их из пещеры, из-за чего Фрэнку тоже было сложно дышать. Лицо всё ещё болело в том месте, куда его ударил доктор Уэй, а тело ломило после встряски в тоннеле, когда на них обвалился потолок. Как бы Камень на них ни повлиял, сделал он это основательно: всё, что делал или чувствовал один, отражалось эхом во втором, а затем снова в первом – и так до тех пор, пока ощущения не превращались в бесконечный цикл эмоций, боли и тошноты.

Будто кто-то сунул голову Фрэнка в колокол и со всей силы ударил по нему молотом, чтобы оглушающий звон завибрировал у него в голове, и в черепе, и по всему телу. Только вот вместо звука был _доктор Уэй_. И это _ужасно пугало_.

Фрэнк попытался держаться на расстоянии в надежде, что это поможет, но так, кажется, становилось только хуже, а Фрэнк был совершенно не в состоянии размышлять над причинами или последствиями. Доктор Уэй провёл весь полёт свернувшись в клубочек в своём кресле, зажав уши ладонями, плотно зажмурив глаза и опустив голову на колени, и Фрэнк инстинктивно устроился в такую же позу, чуть прикасаясь коленом к бедру доктора Уэя. Дотрагиваться до него, пусть даже самым невинным образом, было сравнимо с ощущением успокоительного гулкого эха, будто кто-то наконец остановил этот чертов колокольный звон. Этого было недостаточно, но подобный контакт хотя бы немного помогал справиться с тошнотворным чувством во время полёта, а в данной ситуации Фрэнк был готов радоваться даже маленьким чудесам.

*

Фрэнку не терпелось наконец оказаться дома. Таксист пялился на них всю дорогу – на то, как тесно они прижимались друг к другу – но Фрэнку было всё равно. Ему просто хотелось _домой_. Принять _душ_. А потом завалиться спать на _несколько дней_.

Они остановились возле дома, и Фрэнк почувствовал такое невероятно облегчение, что вплоть до тех пор, пока они не выползли из такси и не направились к газону у главного входа, он не осознавал, что подъехали они к дому доктора Уэя, а вовсе не к его квартире.

– О, эм, думаю, мне стоит… – начал Фрэнк, останавливаясь на месте, но доктор Уэй лишь покачал головой, игнорируя его протесты, отворил дверь и прошёл внутрь.

Фрэнк засомневался. Он уже бывал у доктора Уэя раньше, чтобы поработать над университетскими проектами или забрать учебники, которые мужчина рассеянно позабыл дома, но при текущих обстоятельствах подобное вторжение казалось Фрэнку неуместным. Он так и стоял у входной двери в нерешительности и сомнениях, думая над тем, чтобы развернуться, успеть ухватить такси и отправиться в свою второсортную квартирку, но от одной только мысли об этом у него начинала болеть голова. Он _и правда_ очень устал.

Доктор Уэй высунулся из дома. Выглядел он потрёпанно.

– Фрэнк, пойдём. Разберёмся с этим утром, ладно?

Фрэнк кивнул и прошёл внутрь, всё ещё не до конца уверенный в своём решении.

Дома у доктора Уэя всегда царил такой беспорядок, что Фрэнк предпочитал его игнорировать, когда там бывал, лишь бы только не поддаться своей несносной привычке разбираться с чужим хаосом. Целые кучи книг были задвинуты в разные углы и выложены в своеобразные самодельные столики, а на каждой возможной поверхности были расставлены пепельницы. Пыль покрывала всё вокруг, и, разумеется, за те пару недель, что доктора Уэя не было дома, её стало ещё больше. 

Фрэнк чихнул. Доктор Уэй выглядел крайне виновато.

– Прости за беспорядок, – начал он, взмахнув рукой. – Я его уже даже не замечаю.

– Ничего, – неловко ответил Фрэнк, чувствуя, как тело начало содрогаться, предвещая начало очередного приступа. Ему, наверное, всё же следовало отправиться к себе. Но теперь, когда он был тут вместе с доктором Уэем в его доме, это ощущение родного _дома_ уже эхом разносилось у него внутри, и ему совсем не хотелось уезжать.

– Давай ты пойдёшь примешь душ, а я пока подготовлю для тебя диван? – предложил доктор Уэй, проводя рукой по волосам на затылке.

Фрэнк лишь кивнул в ответ. Душ и правда будет очень кстати. Он был почти уверен, что на лице у него всё ещё оставалась запёкшаяся кровь с того обвала в тоннелях. Это, наверное, объяснило бы, почему таксист пялился на них всю дорогу.

Фрэнку всё ещё казалось, что голова разрывается от жуткой мигрени, но душ помог хотя бы немного снять напряжение. Не то, чтобы он мог _слышать мысли_ доктора Уэя или чувствовать что-то конкретное, но тот будто бы постоянно был _рядом_ , и Фрэнк чувствовал, как его эмоции так и кружат у него внутри. Фрэнк вздохнул и принялся тереть лицо, позволяя горячей воде и мылу избавить его от грязи, засохшей на коже. Мыло пахло совсем как доктор Уэй, и Фрэнк неосознанно сделал глубокий вход, позволяя себе пару секунд насладиться ароматом, но в следующее же мгновение он замер на месте, чувствуя, как его окатило ледяной волной тихого, ужасающего осознания.

Если он мог чувствовать то же, что и доктор Уэй, и наоборот, значит, тот, должно быть, уже обо всём знает. Он точно _всё понял_. Фрэнк снова почувствовал приступ тошноты. Иисус всемогущий, господи, боже, ошеломляющие и попросту жалкие чувства Фрэнка к доктору Уэю навсегда должны были остаться его тайной, ведь Фрэнк уже со всем смирился и был рад тому, что доктор Уэй просто позволял ему быть рядом. Фрэнк собирался держать свои неуместные чувства под замком. В своей голове. Навсегда.

Страх всё не проходил – неужели доктор Уэй тоже его почувствовал? Ощущал ли он то же самое, что и Фрэнк? Или он действительно обо всём догадался и теперь сам был напуган? Фрэнк нащупал кран и спешно его закрыл, чувствуя, что от ощущения того, как поток воды барабанит по спине, становится только хуже. Может, ему удастся это заблокировать… Быть может, если он будет держаться от доктора Уэя подальше, их связь ослабнет, и тот так и _не узнает_ о чувствах Фрэнка?

Может, ему стоит навсегда остаться в этой ванной. Но тогда доктор Уэй не сможет ей пользоваться, и это будет очень грубо со стороны Фрэнка. Он натянул пижаму, на которую доктор Уэй любезно указал в шкафу с одеждой. Рукава были слишком длинными и бесформенно свисали, прикрывая ладони целиком. Фрэнк медленно вышел из ванной комнаты в коридор, с ужасом представляя, что доктор Уэй, возможно, уже поджидает за углом, чтобы сию минуту выставить его за дверь, и тогда всему придёт конец.

Но доктора Уэя нигде не было видно, а Фрэнк так устал, _так сильно устал_ , что не был даже уверен, что ему хватит сил бродить по всему дому в поисках мужчины. Он едва дополз до заправленного дивана, тут же падая в небольшое гнездышко из одеяла, которое доктор Уэй расстелил для него, пока он был в душе. Он чувствовал себя таким усталым, будто его опоили снотворным – может, доктор Уэй уже лёг спать? _Вот_ как оно работало? Фрэнку захотелось простонать, но он опустил голову на подушку и отключился быстрее, чем успел издать хоть звук.

*

Проснулся Фрэнк в постели доктора Уэя _под одеялом_ , тесно прижимаясь к нему со спины, практически прикасаясь лицом к задней части его шеи. Он резко заморгал – перед глазами всё плыло, где это он оставил свои очки? – в надежде, что это просто кошмар. Это просто _не могло не быть_ ночным кошмаром.

Доктор Уэй дёрнулся во сне, сжимаясь в клубочек, по-прежнему лёжа спиной к Фрэнку. Нельзя было тут оставаться. Нужно было уходить, _сейчас же_. Едва Фрэнк успел встать с кровати, как доктор Уэй, снова шевельнувшись, повернулся на другой бок, и Фрэнк увидел полоску бледной кожи в том месте, где задралась рубашка его пижамы.

Он смог встать с постели даже несмотря на то, что оторваться от доктора Уэя было будто бы физически сложно – так же, как вытащить ложку из банки засохшей патоки. Он доковылял до дивана и, вновь чувствуя себя вымотанным, завернулся в одеяло, надеясь, что оно сработает как барьер между ним и возможностью новых неподобающих приставаний во сне.

Он старался не засыпать, наблюдать, следить _за собой_ , но чувствовал, как его буквально затягивает в сон, и бороться с этим не было никакой возможности. Он устал слишком сильно.

*

Утром Фрэнк проснулся на диване, чему был так несказанно рад, что даже на мгновение прикрыл глаза от благодарности. Он неуверенно выдохнул. Хорошо. Ладно. Рано или поздно доктор Уэй проснётся, и они притворятся, что происходящее с ними совсем не странно и что они смогут всё исправить. И всё будет хорошо.

Что-то толкнуло Фрэнка в спину, а следом кто-то сзади пробормотал что-то несвязное, и когда Фрэнк, дёрнувшись, обернулся назад, он увидел, что доктор Уэй уютно устроился между ним и спинкой дивана.

Конечности подвели Фрэнка, и он, резко откатившись назад, с громким шлепком упал на пол. Доктор Уэй поднялся, садясь прямо, и оглядел комнату, в итоге останавливая взгляд на Фрэнке.

– Почему ты на полу? – спросил он, уставившись на Фрэнка. Его волосы были растрёпаны даже больше, чем Фрэнку удавалось видеть раньше.

Фрэнк раскрыл было рот для ответа, но быстро закрыл обратно, не в состоянии подобрать верных слов. Доктор Уэй продолжал на него смотреть, но потом вдруг опустил взгляд на себя и снова оглядел комнату.

– Почему я _на диване_? – скептически произнёс он.

– Я… я думаю, вы… – промямлил он. – Я думаю, я… я… эм…

– Ты всегда так красноречив по утрам? – спросил доктор Уэй, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь.

– Оу, я… – поспешно продолжил доктор Уэй, и его уши тут же порозовели. – Прости, это… прозвучало неправильно. Это довольно странная ситуация, не так ли.

Фрэнк вздохнул, опуская взгляд на пол, избегая взгляда мужчины.

– Ага, можно так сказать.

*

В случае Фрэнка утренние сборы представляли из себя в основном попытки избегать доктора Уэя и думать о нём как можно меньше. Задача стала ещё сложнее, когда тот настоял, чтобы Фрэнк переоделся в его вещи, ведь одежда Фрэнка была грязной и потрёпанной после поездки. В результате, Фрэнк просто _весь_ пропах доктором Уэем, и это, в общем-то, стало лучшей худшей вещью, которая могла с ним произойти. Когда они наконец собрались и вышли из дома, был уже полдень и на улице стояла жара. Не такая, как в Южной Америке, но всё ещё _жара_.

Фрэнк зажмурился на солнце и вздохнул, снимая очки с носа, чтобы протереть их о рукав своей – нет, не своей, а доктора Уэя – рубахи. Доктор Уэй бросил в его сторону мимолетный взгляд, пока они шли к машине. Он выглядел взволнованно с тех пор, как проснулся на диване рядом с Фрэнком, и Фрэнк чувствовал, как напряжение кружило у профессора внутри. Когда они сели в машину, Фрэнк закрыл глаза и постарался не думать и не чувствовать _ничего_ , что было, конечно, невозможно, ведь доктор Уэй всё ещё был _рядом_.

– Майки сможет нам помочь, – прервал тишину доктор Уэй. Фрэнк взглянул на него краем глаза, но тот по-прежнему смотрел вперёд, крепко сжав руки вокруг руля.

Волнение внутри Фрэнка чуть утихло и сменилось успокаивающим, знакомым теплом – у Фрэнка никогда не было братьев, поэтому он не знал, каково это, но в тот момент он просто не мог не окунуться в это чувство и позволил себе _представить_ , что всё-таки знал.

Как выяснилось, Майки работал в крупном историческом музее в центре города, и это было так странно, ведь Фрэнк и доктор Уэй бывали там уже тысячу раз со всякими артефактами или чтобы провести исследование, но Фрэнк был совершенно уверен, что никогда не видел брата доктора Уэя и даже ни разу о нём не слышал.

Однако когда они подошли к стойке в холле (не к той, к которой они обращались обычно), ассистентка по ту сторону ресепшена тут же им улыбнулась.

– Джерард! – воскликнула она. – Как поживаешь? Не видела тебя несколько недель. О, ты загорел. Ты что, снова стал выползать из университета в свет? Ну что, добыл мне алмазов, как обещал?

Доктор Уэй ухмыльнулся ей в ответ и опёрся о стойку.

– Ещё добуду, Энн, обещаю. Слово скаута. Но сегодня мы тут, чтобы увидеться с Майки. Он сейчас на месте?

Фрэнк постарался не смотреть на Энн. Он чувствовал себя странно, невежливо, но в нём начинала гореть ревность к её легким улыбкам, к её _«Джерард»_ , и это было плохо, это было _очень плохо_. Он отвернулся от них и попробовал сконцентрировать своё внимание на семье у входа: ребёнок с неподдельной радостью крепко сжимал в руках мягкую игрушку, очевидно, только что купленную в сувенирном магазине.

– Конечно! Он сейчас в архиве. Заполните вот эти анкеты… – сказала она, передавая им листы бумаги, – и я выдам вам пропуска.

Пока доктор Уэй заполнял за них формы на вход, девушка дозвонилась до охраны и попросила, чтобы их пропустили внутрь. Фрэнк лишь стоял на месте, держа руки в карманах.

В конце концов, они наконец направились внутрь. Им пришлось пройти через несколько пунктов досмотра, чтобы попасть в дальнюю часть музея – туда, где Фрэнк ещё никогда не был. Он с трудом мог унять волны восторга, что разливались груди каждый раз, когда ему удавалось взглянуть на обратную, скрытую сторону вещей.

Доктор Уэй вёл их, казалось, по целым километрам коридоров, сворачивавших то туда, то сюда, прежде чем наконец остановился у двери, на которой висела табличка «АРХИВ». Он замер, положив руку на ручку, и повернулся к Фрэнку, чтобы что-то сказать, но лишь встряхнул головой и вошёл в помещение.

Майки находился в дальней части кабинета, склонившись над огромным столом для проведения конференций, полностью заваленным кипами книг. По сравнению с этим даже дом доктора Уэя казался идеально прибранным. Фрэнк уставился на царивший в архиве хаос, хлопая ресницами. Видимо, любовь к беспорядку у них семейная.

– Хэй, Майки! – воскликнул доктор Уэй, и внимание Майки тут же переключилось с книги, которую он листал, к ним.

– Хэй! – ответил тот, тепло улыбаясь, и направился к ним. Он довольно сильно прихрамывал, и как только Фрэнк это заметил, на него накатила волна вины, столь мощная и невыносимая, что колени подкосились, будто кто-то пнул его со всей силы по ногам.

– Фрэнк? – спросил доктор Уэй, тут же очутившийся рядом, но Фрэнк уже пал ниц и прижался лбом к ковру. Ему было так больно, что вот-вот, казалось, затошнит – затошнит от этого чувства, от того, как оно пожирало его изнутри. Он содрогнулся в рвотном позыве, но сумел сдержаться.

– Что происходит, что случилось… – начал Майки, но у Фрэнка не получалось взять себя в руки и ответить хоть что-то связное. Доктор Уэй мягко водил рукой по его спине, и от этого контакта становилось хоть и немного, но легче. Фрэнк почувствовал, как защипало глаза, и он спешно снял очки и прикрыл глаза ладонями.

– Прости, прости, прости, – забормотал он, не в состоянии остановить невнятный, дёрганый поток слов, вырывавшихся из него. – Мне так жаль, мне жаль, прости меня, Майки…

– О чём он говорит? – в замешательстве спросил Майки. Ладонь доктора Уэй на спине Фрэнка замерла в напряжении.

– Мне так жаль, Майки, прости, я не… – продолжал скулить Фрэнк, даже не понимая, о чём он говорит. Голова просто раскалывалась, чувство вины по-прежнему бурлило внутри и даже дышать было больно.

– Фрэнк, хватит, – сказал доктор Уэй. Его голос прозвучал напугано. Фрэнк хотел, _очень хотел_ остановиться, но он уже настолько проникся чувством внутри, что сделать это было невозможно.

– Майки, где уборная?

– Вон там, в конце коридора…

– Будь тут.

Доктор Уэй обнял Фрэнка и, быстро подняв его на ноги, опирая его вес на себя, потащил в уборную за углом. Доктор Уэй усадил его на туалетный столик так, что ноги беспомощно свисали вниз, захлопнул дверь и подошёл к нему вплотную.

– _Фрэнк_ , – произнёс он, прикасаясь ладонями к его лицу. – Фрэнк, посмотри на меня.

Фрэнк чувствовал себя так жалко, что больше никогда в жизни не хотел ни на кого смотреть, но доктор Уэй легко потрепал его по плечу и продолжил:

– Сконцентрируйся на мне, Фрэнк. Посмотри на меня, – он провёл подушечкой большого пальца по мягкой коже у глаза, смахивая какую-то соринку, и Фрэнк наконец смог открыть глаза и взглянуть на мужчину.

Тот расплывался, ведь Фрэнк оставил очки на полу архива, но в целом выглядел примерно так же плохо, как сейчас чувствовал себя Фрэнк, и это ударило по нему новой волной сожаления. Фрэнк снова опустил веки на мгновение и постарался не поддаваться этому чувству.

– Что вы такого сделали? – выдавил он, вновь закрывая глаза. Он так устал. Всё тело ломило _от боли_. – Как вы можете постоянно чувствовать себя вот так и не… не…

Доктор Уэй смочил маленькое полотенце в холодной воде и начал аккуратно проводить им по лицу Фрэнка.

– Тише, Фрэнк, всё в порядке. Просто дыши.

Фрэнк сфокусировался на дыхании и на своём собственном состоянии, пытаясь отгородиться от всего прочего. Это было схоже с попытками удержать воду между пальцев, пока она протекала мимо бурным потоком, но всё же помогло ровно на столько, что он потихоньку начал приходить в себя. Всё это время доктор Уэй не переставал прикладывать полотенце к его лицу. Фрэнк, наверное, выглядел просто кошмарно.

Доктор Уэй действовал бесшумно, и каждое движение его казалось тяжёлым, вымученным.

Фрэнк молча ждал.

– В том, что он хромает, виноват я, – произнёс наконец доктор Уэй, не поднимая взгляда.

Фрэнк удивленно вскинул брови, но отвечать не стал.

– Мы были… Мы были на войне… Вместе. Я думал, что будет здорово, если брата направят в мою роту, но на деле всё оказалось хуже некуда: я постоянно безумно за него переживал. Старался за ним уследить. Однажды мы остановились на ночь неподалёку от какого-то французского замка на востоке страны, и мы с ребятами нашли заброшенный дом с винным погребом. Я выпил так много, что отключился. Хотя должен был стоять на стрёме.

Фрэнку пришлось приложить все силы, что у него были, чтобы не протянуть руку и не коснуться мужчины. Ему удалось удержать ладони сложенными у себя на коленях.

Доктор Уэй вздохнул и положил полотенце на столик рядом.

– На нас напали. Я бы заметил набег, если бы не уснул спьяну. Если бы не был алкоголиком.

– Значит, у Майки…

– Всё ещё осколки шрапнели в бедре. Они думали, что он не выживет. Его отправили домой, а мне пришлось остаться, чтобы закончить службу.

Фрэнк не знал, что сказать и как вообще к этому _подступиться_. Доктор Уэй лишь печально ему улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

– Мне жаль, – пробормотал Фрэнк.

– Мне тоже, – кивнул тот.

Шмыгнув носом, Фрэнк прикоснулся ладонью к своему лицу.

– Майки, наверное, считает меня сумасшедшим.

Доктор Уэй улыбнулся и похлопал Фрэнка по ноге.

– Он же мой брат. Уже успел привыкнуть к странностям. Пойдём. Объясним ему, в чём дело.

– Да, буду через минуту, – кивнул Фрэнк.

Доктор Уэй ещё раз подбадривающе хлопнул Фрэнка по ноге и оставил его, по-прежнему сидящего на столике, одного. Фрэнк прижал ладони к лицу и сделал глубокий вдох. Это было просто кошмарно. Ему не нравилось, совсем не нравилось это чувство беспомощности и отсутствия _контроля_ над собственным телом. Он всегда держал всё под контролем. Он просто _обязан_ был себя контролировать, и то, что с ними сейчас происходило, полностью лишало его этой способности. И это было страшно.

Он спрыгнул со столика и посмотрел в зеркало. Наверное, хорошо, что очков на нём сейчас не было. Фрэнк не был уверен, хотел ли сейчас видеть своё лицо. Всё будет в порядке. Ему просто нужна пара секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он брызнул немного воды на лицо, пригладил волосы и направился в архив к доктору Уэю и Майки, пытаясь подготовиться к предстоящему разговору.

*

– _Связь душ_? – повторил Майки, уставившись на них. – Вы умудрились вляпаться проклятье, _связавшее ваши души_?

– Похоже на то, – вздохнул доктор Уэй.

– Ты отправился в Южную Америку на две недели для того, чтобы там случайно заработать духовную связь со своим ассистентом? – произнёс Майки, закатывая глаза. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Фрэнка. – Без обид.

– Всё в порядке, – ответил Фрэнк. Он придвинул к себе поближе несколько книг с большого конференц-стола, но так и не смог прочесть названия. Обложки, однако, казались ему смутно знакомыми. – Они нам помогут? – спросил он, не сводя глаз с книг.

– Надеюсь, да, когда я смогу разгадать, что конкретно в них написано, но… я также изучал архивы по Кровавому камню, Джи. Я думал, он предназначался для бойцов в периоды войн – чтобы сделать их сильнее.

– Думаю, при исследованиях легенду слегка исказили. Камень связан с силой, но не с _такой_ силой, а с любовью, – возразил доктор Уэй. Он придвинул одну из книг поближе к себе и начал листать её, пока не нашёл то, что искал. – Смотри, видишь, вот тут? – сказал он, указывая на нечёткую иллюстрацию на одной из потрёпанных страниц.

Фрэнк и Майки склонились над книгой, вытягиваясь, чтобы получше разглядеть изображение.

– Это он? – хмурясь, спросил Фрэнк. Это не было похоже на Камень крови, который он видел в пещере. На изображении он был крупнее и с большим числом зазубрин.

– Я _думал_ , что это он, но я точно уверен, что то, что мы нашли в пещере, и было настоящим Камнем крови. А это, вероятно, ошибочная интерпретация художника, – ответил доктор Уэй. – Но…

– Я знаю этот камень, – прервал его Майки, уставившись на страницу. Он поднял взгляд на Фрэнка и доктора Уэя, и лицо его заметно побелело. – Я знаю этот камень. Мы регистрировали его в музее не так давно. Кажется, сейчас он временно переведен в, господи, Бостон или типа того.

Фрэнк и доктор Уэй уставились на него.

– Наверное, это что-то другое, Майкс, – скептично предположил доктор Уэй. – Мы видели Камень крови в Перу, мы оба к нему прикоснулись…

– Я знаю этот камень, – замотал головой Майки, побуждая доктора Уэя замолчать. – Я лично его регистрировал. Он прошёл через нас пару лет назад. Смотри, вот тут, на картинке видно гравировку на внешней стороне, вот эти крошечные символы. А вот тут в углу отломан целый кусок.

– Ты уверен? – спросил доктор Уэй, щурясь и вглядываясь в иллюстрацию.

– Я уверен, – посмотрел на него Майки. – Единственное… на камне, который был у нас, отсутствовала вот эта часть, – сказал он, указывая на небольшой бугорок сбоку. – Уверен, эта часть просто отломилась.

– Их разделили, – сказал Фрэнк, не отводя глаз от изображения. Он чувствовал Камень крови у себя под кожей, помнил, как это ощущалось. Как он его _хотел_. Он знал. Он знал _Её_. Фрэнк бросил взгляд на доктора Уэя. – Вы же говорили, что эта история связана с любовью?

– Ну, да… – смущенно начал доктор Уэй. Фрэнк почувствовал, как при этом ёкнуло у него в груди, но проигнорировал мимолетное чувство.

– Она очень сильно Его любила, но Его забрали… забрали у Неё во время битвы, – принялся вспоминать Фрэнк, закрыв глаза. – Она любила Его больше, чем кто бы то ни было мог себе представить, и хотела Она только одного – чтобы Он был в безопасности…

– Фрэнк… – испуганно произнёс доктор Уэй, но Фрэнк не обратил на него внимания и продолжил свой рассказ.

– Поэтому Она заточила Его в Камне. Она знала, что сможет Его защитить, если Он всегда будет рядом – защитить Его своей любовью таким осязаемым, надёжным способом. Но было уже слишком поздно: Ей не удалось спасти ни Его, ни себя. Но Она успела вложить в Камень такие сильные частички их душ, что они слились в одно целое и обрели счастье. Но в пылу битвы их разделили вновь, а после – незнакомцы унесли Её прочь, и теперь Она… очень по Нему скучает.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, что доктор Уэй и Майки изумленно уставились на него. Он чувствовал себя совершенно выжатым – будто все кости были высосаны из его тела. 

– Она так одинока. Они не вместе, и Она не может Его оберегать.

– Думаешь, поэтому Камень выбрал вас? – спросил Майки. – Потому что вы…

– Одиноки? – спросил Фрэнк, чуть вздрагивая. Он вовсе не хотел прозвучать так жалко. Доктор Уэй взглянул на него со странным выражением лица, но Фрэнк не знал, что он почувствовал в тот момент – да и не хотел знать, постаравшись задвинуть ощущение подальше.

– Не совсем, – замотал головой Майки. – Вероятно, потому что вы просто были рядом. Похоже, что она очень любит всю эту тему со связью душ.

– То есть, ты думаешь, если мы найдём вторую часть Камня, _Его_ часть, они снова станут счастливой парой Камней, и Она снимет с нас эти чары? – спросил доктор Уэй, опуская взгляд на иллюстрацию и проводя подушечкой большого пальца по краю книги.

– Думаю, да, – кивнул Майки, подходя ближе к столу. – Думаю, Она просто… как ты и сказал, одинока. Если вы поможете двум частям воссоединиться, Она снова будет целой. Они будут единым целым.

– А что, если не сработает? – спросил доктор Уэй, косясь в бок на Фрэнка. – Что, если мы поможем им воссоединиться, но мы с Фрэнком по-прежнему будем чувствовать эмоции друг друга?

Майки окинул их взглядом, и Фрэнку не нужна была никакая связь душ, чтобы понять, как виновато он себя чувствовал в тот момент.

– Тогда не знаю. Будем надеяться, что сработает, – сказал он, придвигая следующую книгу из стопки.


	3. Chapter 3

*

Фрэнк сидел в машине, пока доктор Уэй отправлял телеграмму доктору Торо. На улице было душно, лил дождь, и Фрэнку просто хотелось вновь почувствовать себя единственным владельцем своего тела.

Майки отправился в Бостон в тот же вечер, прихватив с собой подписанные и заверенные документы на перевод второй части Камня крови обратно к ним. Надежда была на то, что доктор Торо получит телеграмму доктора Уэя, направится в пещеру по их указаниям и, не прикасаясь к Камню, привезёт его в Нью-Джерси, чтобы они могли воссоединить разделённые части. Фрэнку и доктору Уэю по такому плану ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как ждать.

Фрэнк почувствовал мимолётную судорогу в пальцах. Сейчас он просто _убил_ бы за сигарету. Он бросил курить около четырёх лет назад после приступа особо тяжкой пневмонии, в результате которой буквально начинал задыхаться каждый раз, когда делал затяжку. Но теперь… Он практически чувствовал эту _зудящую тягу_. Он знал, что где-то в машине у доктора Уэя должны быть сигареты… И зажигалка тоже.

В следующее мгновение, прежде чем Фрэнк успел сообразить, он уже прикуривал сигарету, и первая затяжка была так хороша, но в то же время так _ужасна_ , что казалось, будто в лёгких заполыхало пламя. Он всё равно продолжил курить и чуть приоткрыл окно, чтобы выдыхать дым на улицу, но в то же время не промокнуть под каплями дождя.

В тот же миг насквозь вымокший доктор Уэй пролез на водительское сиденье.

– Иисусе, вот так неожиданность, – пробормотал он, смахивая мокрые прядки, липнувшие к лицу.

– Вы отправили телеграмму? – спросил Фрэнк, делая очередную затяжку.

– Да, да, готово. Я дал довольно точные указания, так что, если повезёт, уже через пару дней он вылетит к нам, – доктор Уэй замолчал, держа в руках портсигар, и перевёл взгляд на Фрэнка, широко раскрыв глаза. – Я не знал, что ты куришь.

– Я не курю, – угрюмо буркнул Фрэнк. Он передал зажжённую сигарету доктору Уэю. – Держите.

Доктор Уэй бросил на него странный взгляд, но, приняв сигарету, сделал затяжку, и Фрэнк сразу же это _почувствовал_ – как зудящее чувство внутри успокоилось, как эта затяжка помогла в разы лучше, чем его собственные.

Доктор Уэй опустил взгляд на сигарету и снова взглянул на Фрэнка.

– Мне жаль.

Фрэнк ничего не ответил. Говорить было нечего и не особо хотелось.

*

Им пришлось заехать в университет ради встречи с деканом и чтобы забрать вещи, оставленные в кабинете до поездки в Южную Америку. Было странно стоять рядом с доктором Уэем, пока тот обсуждал свои дела с другими профессорами. Как выяснилось, он просто _терпеть не мог_ доктора Ричарда (так сильно, что у Фрэнка даже скрутило живот) и до смерти боялся декана Уэллингтона. Они расспросили доктора Уэя о поездке, а тот, рассмеявшись, ответил, что всё прошло великолепно. Они, кажется, так и не уловили нотки напряжения в его голосе, лишь похлопали его по спине и пошли дальше по своим делам.

В течение дня Фрэнк начинал чувствовать всё большее беспокойство. Кажется, он очень чутко настроился на волну эмоций доктора Уэя, на силу его реакций на те или иные ситуации, тогда как сам доктор Уэй едва проявлял признаки их странной духовной связи, за исключением нескольких мгновений в самом начале, ещё в джунглях, и пары странных выражений лица, когда Фрэнк очень эмоционально реагировал на те или иные вещи. Он не мог не прокручивать эту мысль у себя в голове: центр их связи был так сильно смещён из-за того, какие чувства Фрэнк испытывал к доктору Уэю? Или же всё дело было в том, что Фрэнк ничего и _не чувствовал_ , будучи попросту скучным и зажатым, так что ощущать доктору Уэю было, в общем-то, нечего?

– Ты в порядке? – спросил доктор Уэй, перебирая какие-то бумажки у себя на столе. – Ведёшь себя очень тихо.

Фрэнк повернулся в сторону и принялся разглядывать разнообразные карты, рисунки и заметки, развешанные по стенам. Декан, наверное, закатит истерику, когда увидит, сколько дыр доктор Уэй проделал в стенах кабинета.

– Фрэнк? – озабоченно повторил доктор Уэй.

– Я в порядке, – выдохнул он. – Просто… устал.

– Знаю, – мягко произнес доктор Уэй. Он достал очередную сигарету и, прикурив её, сделал долгую затяжку, а затем продолжил разбирать завалы на своём столе. – Просто нужно найти эти книги, что я пообещал отдать Майки, а потом можем пойти домой… Или… Эм… В смысле, ко мне домой, эм… Уже скоро, много времени это не займёт.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал Фрэнк. Он понимал, что звучит плоско, безжизненно, но он так устал, да и вообще, разве был в этом хоть какой-то смысл? Зачем вообще Камню крови хотеть сделать нечто подобное с другими людьми? Вся ситуация вообще казалась каким-то односторонним соглашением в стиле «кому же теперь будет хуже?» Но Фрэнк итак знал, что их отношения с доктором Уэем строились по подобной траектории, и мог сказать то же самое Камню крови ещё несколько лет назад. Происходящее теперь только сыпало соль на рану.

Доктор Уэй снова затянулся, и по движению его руки Фрэнк сразу понял, что сейчас мужчина смахнёт пепел с сигареты. Он инстинктивно ринулся вперёд, чтобы поставить одну из пепельниц, расставленных по стульям, на стол перед доктором Уэем, но тот был настолько увлечён разбором бумаг, что совсем не обратил на это внимания. Мужчина смахнул пепел в одну из немытых кофейных чашек, что всегда стояли где-то рядом, и продолжил бормотать что-то себе под нос, вглядываясь в бумаги. Замирая на месте с пепельницей в руках, Фрэнк сердито вздохнул. Как всегда.

Доктор Уэй пошатнулся. Ему пришлось опереться ладонями о стол, чтобы не упасть. Сигарета выпала из его раскрытого рта куда-то на пол. 

– Доктор Уэй? – спросил Фрэнк, поспешив к нему, но тот лишь продолжал постепенно оседать на пол, пока не опустился на колени, обхватывая руками край стола и стул рядом. Он крепко зажмурился – так, будто ему было очень больно.

– Доктор Уэй, вы в порядке? Хотите, чтобы я… – стоило Фрэнку начать, как доктор Уэй широко раскрыл глаза.

– Фрэнк? – спросил он хриплым голосом. Он уставился на Фрэнка так, будто никогда не видел его прежде, и Фрэнк сразу всё понял. _Доктор Уэй_ понял. Внутри всё перевернулось, и Фрэнк попятился назад, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ними. Доктор Уэй тут же протянул руку, хватая Фрэнка за рукав и притягивая его к себе так резко и сильно, что Фрэнк, потеряв равновесие, был вынужден выставить свободную руку вперёд и опереться ладонью о пол, пытаясь удержать себя от падения.

Он знал, что доктор Уэй собирается сделать ещё до того, как мужчина подался вперёд. Но даже так он был в полнейшем, глубочайшем шоке, когда доктор Уэй склонился над ним и прижался своими губами к губам Фрэнка. Фрэнк хотел ответить, хотел, чтобы поцелуй был таким же, каким он его себе представлял уже тысячу раз, но у него в душе по-прежнему сидело всепоглощающее чувство ужаса, которое продолжало тянуть его с небес на землю.

Он резко отстранился.

– Нет, доктор Уэй, это не… Это не вы…

Тот снова подался вперёд, прерывая его ещё одним поцелуем, запуская руки в волосы Фрэнка, чуть ли не пытаясь забраться ему на колени, и Фрэнку хотелось застонать, он уже _собирался_ застонать, но не мог себе этого позволить. Он не мог так поступить. Это был не доктор Уэй, это был _Фрэнк_ – совсем как в тот раз, когда Фрэнк отреагировал на чувство вины доктора Уэя в музее. Это был не он. Это было мерзко.

Он резко толкнул доктора Уэя в грудь, и тот повалился спиной на пол. Полностью ошеломлённый, он уставился на Фрэнка, хлопая ресницами. Нужно было срочно оттуда выбираться. Он не мог оставаться там и терпеть такое выражение лица профессора.

Фрэнк подскочил на ноги и бросился прочь, выбегая из кабинета и игнорируя просьбы доктора Уэя остановиться. Студенты сидели на парах, и из-за этого шаркающие звуки от соприкосновения подошвы его ботинок и начищенного пола университета громким эхом разносились по пустым коридорам. В груди расплывалось больное, горящее чувство. Фрэнку было так стыдно, что от этого становилось физически больно.

Он не мог пойти назад в дом доктора Уэя. Ни в коем случае. Он обошёл парковку стороной и направился к автобусной остановке за углом, которой обычно пользовались только студенты. На автобусе он сможет подъехать поближе к своей квартире, а оставшееся расстояние пройдёт пешком.

Водитель автобуса даже не взглянул на него, когда Фрэнк зашёл в автобус и протянул деньги для оплаты проезда, что было, в общем-то, ему на руку. В таком состоянии Фрэнк вряд ли выдержал бы осуждение ещё одного человека. Он рухнул на сиденье, свешивая голову вниз и глубоко дыша. Нагретая кожная обивка кресла прилипала к его спине, а очки сползали по носу (они и так уже сидели неровно после того, как доктор Уэй сместил их своими ладонями).

Фрэнк снял очки и прижал ладони к глазам – так он и проехал всю дорогу до дома.

*

Оказавшись в квартире, Фрэнк сразу же захлопнул дверь и закрыл её на замок. Он знал, что доктор Уэй будет здесь с минуты на минуту, ещё когда выбежал из его кабинета, сразу понял, что тот отправится следом. Но сейчас он просто не мог об этом думать, не хотел разбираться с этим глупым _камнем_ , пытавшемся испортить всю его жизнь и всё, ради чего он так упорно работал – даже если это было то, что он так отчаянно пытался скрыть – просто потому, что какому-то камню захотелось над ними подшутить.

Фрэнк зашёл в ванную и настроил душ так горячо, как только мог вынести. Он быстро скинул одежду и встал под струю воды. Поняв, что забыл снять очки, Фрэнк положил их на бачок унитаза. Горячий душ немного помог – по крайней мере, дал ему сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-то помимо того, каково это было – целовать доктора Уэя.

Обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер и выйдя из ванной, Фрэнк моментально почувствовал, что доктор Уэй стоял в коридоре у его квартиры, тесно прижимаясь к входной двери с обратной стороны, даже прежде, чем тот успел что-либо произнести. Фрэнк сжал край полотенца ладонями и притормозил, стараясь не произвести ни звука.

– Фрэнк, – прошептал доктор Уэй тихо-тихо, но Фрэнк смог его услышать. – Прошу, открой дверь.

Фрэнк опустил взгляд к ногам. Нет. Этого он делать точно не станет. Он направился в сторону своей спальни, но резко остановился, когда доктор Уэй заговорил снова. Двигаться было физически невозможно.

– Фрэнк, _прошу_ , – повторил доктор Уэй, очевидно, прижимаясь ближе к краю двери. – Пожалуйста? – Он говорил так тихо, так аккуратно. Фрэнк жил в старом переоборудованном здании, и его входная дверь располагалась от других квартир дальше, чем это было устроено в современных постройках. И всё же, это вовсе не означало, что никто из соседей не услышит мужчину. Фрэнка бросило в дрожь от нахлынувшей волны страха, но даже так он не мог заставить себя впустить доктора Уэя к себе.

– Прошу, позволь мне войти. Нам нужно поговорить, Фрэнк, – произнес тот.

Фрэнк покачал головой, хоть и понимал, что доктор Уэй его не увидит, и направился в спальню, следом прикрывая за собой дверь. Он быстро переоделся, чувствуя, как от мокрых волос по шее прямо на футболку стекают капли воды. Он не станет впускать доктора Уэя. Не станет. Доктору Уэю просто придётся ждать – ждать _снаружи_ , пока Рэй не приедет вместе с Камнем, потом они разрушат эту их связь душ, и тогда Фрэнк сможет… Попытаться с ним объясниться. Логически. Безусловно, после такого он не сможет оставаться в Ньюарке, но, может, если он пообещает больше никогда в жизни не беспокоить доктора Уэя, ему ещё удастся найти работу в пределах Нью-Джерси.

Фрэнк провёл рукой по своим спутанным волосам и вздохнул. Он так чертовски _устал_ , к тому же, он прекрасно _знал_ , что доктор Уэй по-прежнему был снаружи. Он что, хочет просидеть там всю ночь? Господи.

Фрэнк постарался отвлечься и принялся наводить порядок в своей спальне, всё время держа дверь в комнату плотно закрытой, чтобы ненароком не услышать ничего из того, что доктор Уэй собирается ему сказать. Он поправил книги на полках и небрежно передвинул часть стопок с пластинками, в результате ничего особо и не изменив. На небольшом столе в углу лежала кипа бумаг – часть из тех работ доктора Уэя, которые Фрэнк пытался задокументировать. В груди больно кольнуло, когда он заметил, как плотно бумаги были исписаны небрежным, размашистым почерком доктора Уэя.

Он провёл кончиками пальцев по чернильным пятнам на полях, где доктор Уэй, слишком увлекшись темой, так сильно надавил на ручку, что перо надломилось, и брызнувшие чернила протекли на три листа вниз. Фрэнк всё ещё чувствовал углубление и шероховатости листов, проводя по ним подушечками пальцев.

Резким движением он смёл все листы со стола на пол. Те разлетелись вокруг, падая вниз и захламляя пространство, но Фрэнк лишь стянул очки с лица и надавил рукой на опущенные веки, глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоиться. Доктор Уэй _всё ещё_ сидел у его двери в коридоре.

Наличие доктора Уэя в его жизни и привело Фрэнка к этой проблеме. Он знал, что дверь заперта. Доктору Уэю придётся ждать, пока не приедет Рэй. Он ведь и сам не хотел этой магической связи душ. Фрэнк это точно знал. Это было совершенно очевидно. Он даже немного надеялся, что доктор Уэй просто сдастся и уйдёт, хоть и чувствовал при этом, как какая-то частичка Фрэнка хотела, чтобы мужчина остался.

Фрэнк щёлкнул выключателем и поплёлся к кровати. Разбросанные листы бумаги шуршали и скрипели под босыми ногами, но ему не было до этого дела. Фрэнк свернулся под одеялом, натягивая его поверх головы, и попытался притвориться, что на самом деле сможет уснуть этой ночью.

*

Весь следующий день Фрэнк чувствовал себя _хуже некуда_. Практически всю ночь он пролежал без сна, уставившись в потолок, ворочаясь в постели, будучи не в силах перестать думать о том, _как_ доктор Уэй посмотрел на него в то самое мгновение, как запустил ладони в его волосы. Он не слышал доктора Уэя из коридора сквозь закрытую дверь спальни, но _почувствовал_ , когда тот наконец сдался и ушёл уже после полуночи. Понял, потому что сразу же ощутил онемение, будто кто-то его обездвижил и выскреб все внутренности… как в тот раз, когда у него был аппендицит, и сёстрам в больнице пришлось уложить его в ванную с ледяной водой, чтобы хоть как-то снять лихорадку, потому что свободных коек совсем не было. Он словно оцепенел – настолько, что ему практически стало больно.

Доктор Уэй не возвращался весь день. Большую часть времени Фрэнк просто заливал потом свою тонкую майку, даже несмотря на то, что поставил проветривание помещения на максимум. Он попытался отвлечься и принялся собирать вещи, готовясь к неизбежному переезду, но то и дело останавливался, поднимал взгляд на входную дверь и, забывая, чем был занят секунду назад, просто оставлял вещи в странных, неположенных местах по всей квартире.

В конце концов, он стянул одеяло с кровати и утащил его на свой однобокий, покосившийся диван и свернулся на нём калачиком, чувствуя, как жар постепенно переходит в озноб. Фрэнк не чувствовал себя больным или простудившимся, но ему было _плохо_. Всё тело ломило. Слишком вымотан, чтобы заснуть, слишком болен, чтобы двигаться.

Он перевёл сонный взгляд на стену в другом конце комнаты. Хотел бы он – и хоть признание это заставило его сердце сжаться, это была чистая правда – хотел бы он, чтобы доктор Уэй был рядом. Он был так бессилен от этой усталости… Или, по крайней мере, от усталости и одиночества.

*

– Фрэнк! – прозвучал голос, вырывая Фрэнка из его спутанного сна. Он поворочался на диване, но комната продолжала крутиться перед глазами, так что ему пришлось предварительно выставить одну ногу вперёд, нащупать пол и сконцентрироваться, надеясь, что картинка перестанет плыть.

– Фрэнк, _прошу_ , – повторил голос, и, разумеется, это был доктор Уэй. Он вернулся и снова стоял по ту сторону входной двери. Моргая, Фрэнк осмотрел свою тёмную квартиру. Была ночь. Когда это успело стемнеть?

Он поднялся на ноги, прижимая одеяло к груди. Нужно вернуться в спальню, нужно…

– _Не уходи_ , – проскулил доктор Уэй таким отчаянным, таким умоляющим голосом.

Фрэнк хотел отойти как можно дальше, только вот часть его совсем-совсем не хотела этого делать. К тому же, он был так слаб и так устал, что просто не сумел справиться с волной ощущений, что окатила его в тот момент, и едва не упал на колени. Доктору Уэю было больно, _мучительно_ больно, и чем дольше Фрэнк не открывал дверь, тем хуже ему становилось. Фрэнк только делал ему хуже, и теперь он не мог это игнорировать – он и сам всё _чувствовал_. Чувствовал, как эта боль скручивала все внутренности и ломила кости.

Его рука оказалась на замке даже прежде, чем Фрэнк успел об этом подумать. Одеяло осталось позабытым на полу в прихожей. Как только он раскрыл дверь, доктор Уэй бросился внутрь, прижимая свои влажные ладони к лицу Фрэнка.

– Ммнааа, – простонал Фрэнк, наслаждаясь прикосновением и невольно опуская веки. Словно кто-то приглушил белый шум вокруг или же разом выпустил из комнаты весь застоявшийся горячий воздух. Фрэнк вздрогнул, и доктор Уэй прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его скуле, чуть смещая очки с их положенного места.

– Прости, прости, – пробормотал он, тяжело дыша, по-прежнему не выпуская лицо Фрэнка из ладоней. – Думаю… Я думаю, что-то происходит… Будто становится хуже, если мы не находимся рядом… И проявляется это физически, и… Фрэнк, мне так жаль…

– Дверь, – выдавил Фрэнк, не в состоянии формировать целые предложения. Он даже и не осознавал, как ужасно себя чувствовал, пока волна ощущений не спала. Но даже так, он не мог игнорировать тот факт, что соседям совсем-совсем не стоило видеть то, что сейчас происходило на пороге его квартиры. 

Доктор Уэй кивнул и, не оборачиваясь, попытался толкнуть дверь ногой, пока та не захлопнулась. Фрэнк наконец смог заставить свои веки подняться и взглянул на мужчину. Выглядел он _ужасно_. На нём была та же одежда, что и тогда в кабинете, волосы растрепались ещё больше, чем обычно, и в целом он выглядел крайне вымотанным. Фрэнку хотелось дотронуться до него так сильно, что сдерживаться было физически больно, и вместо того, чтобы отступить назад, он невольно запустил ладони под край рубашки доктора Уэя, широко раскрывая пальцы и прижимая их к его коже.

– Боже, – простонал доктор Уэй, дергаясь от прикосновения рук Фрэнка. – Ох, это определённо так странно и неловко, но, пожалуйста, продолжай.

– Когда доктор Торо вернётся со второй частью Камня? – прохрипел Фрэнк.

– Через несколько дней.

– Господи, – мрачно отозвался он, но доктор Уэй лишь протянул руки дальше, практически зарываясь ладонями в его волосах. Фрэнк совершенно точно знал, что откинется до тех пор, пока не вернётся доктор Торо, только вот не совсем был уверен, от чего именно: от того, как хорошо он себя чувствовал в тот момент или же от смущения и стыда.

– Я так давно не спал, – пробормотал доктор Уэй, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Фрэнка, продолжая перебирать его волосы. – Мы можем лечь ненадолго? Или надолго?

Фрэнк лишь кивнул, возможно, слишком быстро и нетерпеливо, но ему было всё равно. Пойти спать и притвориться, что всё это не происходило с ними на самом деле, казалось просто невероятно удачной идеей, и он знал – _глубоко в душе_ – что, как бы унизительно это ни было, он был рад тому, что ему наконец удастся заснуть рядом с доктором Уэем.

Они с трудом добрались до спальни, при этом спотыкаясь о позабытое на полу одеяло. Фрэнк ухватился за край и потянул его на себя, сгребая одеяло в охапку. Всё это время ладони доктора Уэя не покидали своего места на спине Фрэнка, прижимаясь к нему сквозь тонкую ткань майки.

Они двигались молча, но говорить и не было необходимости: Фрэнк и так чувствовал, каким вымотанным был доктор Уэй, как он запутался во всём происходящем и как сильно он переживал… Переживал за _Фрэнка_. Среди эмоций мужчины не было ни ненависти, которую Фрэнк ожидал почувствовать, ни отвращения, и осознание этого потрясло его и чуть не заставило остановиться на месте.

Подойдя к двери, Фрэнк засомневался, но доктор Уэй лишь прошёл в комнату мимо него, стягивая ботинки без помощи рук и бессильно падая спиной на кровать. Он чуть поворочался и снял свой пиджак, но оставшуюся одежду решил оставить.

Фрэнк приложил ладони к двери, опираясь об неё и не двигаясь с места, не решаясь войти в спальню. Доктор Уэй лежал в его постели, но это было так неправильно… Совсем не так, как всё могло бы случиться в его тайных мечтах. Или же как _должно было_ случиться в реальности (на что он тоже иногда украдкой надеялся). Но это было не важно. Фрэнк смог построить свою жизнь, работая усердно и ценя то, что у него было, какими бы незначительными эти вещи ни были, и если после случившегося доктор Уэй в нём всё ещё не разочаровался… Что ж, Фрэнк это с радостью примет.

Доктор Уэй уютно свернулся, переворачиваясь на живот и зажимая руки между своим телом и матрасом, из-за чего ткань его рубашки чуть натянулась, чётко очерчивая лопатки. Пальцы Фрэнка, по-прежнему прижатые к дверному косяку, невольно дёрнулись.

Едва он успел опуститься на кровать, как доктор Уэй уже принялся обнимать своими длинными пальцами предплечья Фрэнка, придвигая его ближе к своей груди. Его ладони, до того прижатые к матрасу, успели согреться и теперь были такими тёплыми. Фрэнку хотелось заговорить, хотелось задать _столько_ вопросов, но он решил промолчать и позволил усталости взять своё и утянуть его в мир грёз так быстро, что он невольно вспомнил Южную Америку и стремительное падение в темноту тоннелей следом за доктором Уэем.


	4. Chapter 4

*

Следующим утром Фрэнк проснулся от скользящих по лицу солнечных лучей. Во время сна край его футболки задрался вверх, и теперь тёплая ладонь доктора Уэя покоилась на оголённом участке его живота. И хотя первым порывом Фрэнка было поскорее отодвинуться от мужчины, ему всё же удалось его подавить. Наконец он чувствовал себя _выспавшимся и отдохнувшим_ , в отличие от какой-то бессознательной полулихорадки прошлой недели. Он медленно выдохнул, ощущая нежное прикосновение пальцев доктора Уэя к своей коже.

Фрэнк не хотел вспоминать последний раз, когда к нему так прикасались и когда он просыпался так же, как в это утро – что ж, он никогда не просыпался _именно так_ , как сегодня, но всё же не мог не ощутить привычную тень печали, когда в памяти всплывали определённые события. Они произошли так давно, что Фрэнк видел эти воспоминания словно из-за запотевшего стекла, но тяжесть вины давила всё так же, как и прежде.

– Фрэнк? – из-за спины прозвучал голос доктора Уэя, по-прежнему сонный. – Ты уже встал?

– Да, – ответил он, оставляя свои навязчивые мысли позади и нащупывая очки на тумбочке у кровати. – Я проснулся.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил доктор Уэй. Он переместил свою ладонь с живота Фрэнка на его предплечье, сводя прикосновение к минимуму. Интимность момента прошла, и Фрэнк напялил очки на нос, прежде чем повернуться на спину и уставиться в потолок.

– Думаю, лучше, – сказал он, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее. Ему и правда было лучше, по крайней мере, физически. Он знал, что доктор Уэй не сводит с него глаз, но упрямо продолжал смотреть в потолок.

– _Фрэнк_ , – произнёс тот, очевидно, с просьбой, так что Фрэнк повернул голову на бок, как и всегда не в состоянии в чём-либо ему отказать. – Тебе _правда_ лучше? – тихо произнёс доктор Уэй. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, а на щеке осталась полоска от подушки. Сердце Фрэнка затрепетало от увиденного.

– Не знаю, – сказал он, и ответ прозвучал как настоящая исповедь, совсем как те, которых он, бывало, так долго ожидал, сидя на церковных скамьях. Доктор Уэй лишь нежно сжал его запястье, ничего не ответив, но говорить и не было нужды. Фрэнк и так чувствовал, что мужчине жаль.

Следующий день стал одним из самых странных дней во всей жизни Фрэнка, и это говорило о многом, особенно учитывая, что с тех пор, как он стал ассистентом доктора Уэя два года назад, количество странных дней у Фрэнка значительно возросло.

Когда они находились рядом, им было легче, порознь – намного тяжелее. С течением дня притяжение становилось всё сильнее и приносило Фрэнку только больше проблем. Сам факт того, что доктор Уэй постоянно находился – был _вынужден_ находиться – в пределах его личного пространства, превращал Фрэнка в ходячий комок нервов, и доктор Уэй то и дело прикасался рукой к его шее, пытаясь его успокоить, будто и не догадывался, что таким образом только делал всё хуже.

К обеду Фрэнк так разволновался, что душ ему стал жизненно необходим. Только проскользнув в ванную и заперев дверь изнутри, он сразу же покрылся холодным потом, будто то, что их связывало (что бы это ни было), моментально уловило его попытки увеличить расстояние между ним и доктором Уэем. Фрэнк принял прохладный душ, а следом ещё один, и даже после этого ему было всё так же жарко. Когда он вышел из ванной (всё в той же одежде, застегнув рубашку доверху), доктор Уэй стоял рядом, опираясь спиной о дверной косяк и прикуривая сигарету. Он тоже вспотел – по виску стекала крохотная капля, а лицо слегка побледнело.

– Думаю, оно становится сильнее, – произнес доктор Уэй, делая затяжку. Он уставился куда-то вдаль, за спину Фрэнка. Фрэнку пришлось побороть желание оборонительно скрестить руки на груди.

– Я тоже так думаю, – вздохнул он.

После этого он бросил попытки бороться с притяжением. Разве был в этом хоть какой-то смысл? До конца дня они всё делали вместе, привязанные друг к другу, как спутник к своей планете. Пока Фрэнк готовил им сэндвичи на обед, доктор Уэй стоял рядом, прижавшись бедром к бедру Фрэнка. Когда доктор Уэй вышел в небольшой внутренний дворик, чтобы покурить и заодно взглянуть на приближающуюся грозу, Фрэнк без раздумий выскочил следом, принимая сигарету из рук мужчины и делая затяжку.

Вся ситуация была противоестественной и абсурдной, и казалось, что стоило Фрэнку уступить ей самую малость, как она заполонила собой всё, и у него не осталось никаких сил с этим бороться. Особенно учитывая, что единственной альтернативой были истощение и боль. Оставалось только ждать.

*

Когда гроза разыгралась, небо потемнело, а по окнам забарабанил дождь, они вернулись в комнату Фрэнка. Доктор Уэй сел на край кровати, аккуратно перебирая стопки пластинок, разложенных тут и там по полу спальни, а Фрэнк устроился лёжа в изголовье, протягивая одну ногу вперёд и прикасаясь стопой к спине мужчины. Обычно Фрэнк был невероятно щепетилен в вопросах уборки, но пластинки располагались в его комнате в довольно хаотичном порядке, и доктор Уэй, кажется, был от них в полном восторге.

– Как, ради всего святого, тебе всё это время удавалось прятать от меня такую коллекцию? – спросил доктор Уэй, не оборачиваясь на Фрэнка. – Я и не знал, что ты у нас коллекционер.

Фрэнк устроился на подушке поудобнее, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина нежно, практически почтительно, благоговейно проводит кончиками пальцев по корешкам обложек. Фрэнк надавил на переносицу очков большим пальцем, поправляя их у себя на носу.

– Они у меня уже целую вечность. Но вот времени разобрать их особо не было.

– Да и я не бывал в твоей спальне прежде, – отозвался доктор Уэй, и Фрэнк моментально зарделся. – Ох, я… это не… – начал доктор Уэй, краснея следом за Фрэнком. Фрэнк согнул ноги в коленях, отрывая стопы от спины мужчины. Они так и не обсудили тот поцелуй в университете – а Фрэнк и не желал его обсуждать – и эта неловкость из-за случившегося по-прежнему висела между ними.

Доктор Уэй покрутил пластинку в своих руках, а затем вытащил её из обложки и аккуратно прикоснулся указательным пальцем к неровным дорожкам на её поверхности.

– Где ты их достал? Многие названия мне даже не известны, – произнёс он. Слабая попытка сменить тему, но Фрэнк охотно бы ей обрадовался, если бы только она не вела к иным, более серьёзным и тяжёлым воспоминаниям. К тем вещам, о которых он не любил говорить. Но ведь его спросил _доктор Уэй_ , так что, конечно, ему придётся рассказать.

– В университете у меня был друг. Он очень увлекался музыкой, вот и привил мне любовь к пластинкам, – Фрэнк попытался говорить как можно более спокойным, безэмоциональным тоном, что у него, разумеется, не получилось.

– Друг? – спросил доктор Уэй, замирая на месте.

Фрэнк снял очки с лица и протёр их о ткань своей рубашки. Держаться было проще, когда он не видел происходящее в деталях. Подобно тому, как доктор Уэй никогда не говорил о войне, Фрэнк предпочитал не рассказывать про свои студенческие годы, ибо он тоже успел набить себе немало шишек (хоть и в совершенно ином смысле) и не хотел останавливаться на этой теме.

– Стивен. С моего потока. Мы были… мы были близки, – произнёс Фрэнк. Он помедлил, но всё же решил надеть очки обратно. Доктор Уэй заметно побледнел.

– Вы… вы с ним… – заикаясь, выдавил он, и Фрэнку сперва показалось, что мужчина почувствовал отвращение – эту резкую волну бурлящей _тошноты и головокружения_ , едва ли не физически отбросившую Фрэнка назад к изголовью, но нет, это было не отвращение. Это была… _ревность_.

Стало сложно дышать. Фрэнк прислонился к спинке кровати, запутываясь пятками в одеяле. Нет… что? Этого не может… Это просто бессмыслица какая-то, это не могла быть ревность. Наверняка, просто эмоции Фрэнка преломились через ощущения доктора Уэя и теперь вернулись к нему назад. Да, это просто его собственные чувства. Но с другой стороны… это _не мог_ быть он, и Фрэнк это прекрасно понимал.

Он хотел было встать с кровати (срочно понадобилось скурить сигарету, или выбежать на свежий воздух, или…), но доктор Уэй протянул руку и, едва коснувшись его оголённой лодыжки, заставил Фрэнка замереть. Мужчина успел практически полностью забраться на матрас. Фрэнк бессильно скользнул обратно, откидывая голову на подушку.

Доктор Уэй навис над ним, и Фрэнк тут же ухватился за ткань его рубашки, притягивая его ближе, под воздействием _чего-то неосязаемого_ , и когда их губы наконец встретились, они столкнулись так сильно, что Фрэнк не удивился бы рассечённой губе. Доктор Уэй запустил руку в волосы Фрэнка, сильно их сжимая, и Фрэнк застонал ему в губы, чувствуя, как звук сам вырывается откуда-то изнутри.

Доктор Уэй на мгновение отстранился, тяжело дыша и не сводя с него глаз. Фрэнк видел и _чувствовал_ : доктор Уэй его _хотел_. Фрэнк знал, что значит хотеть кого-то, но никогда и представить себе не мог, каково это – самому ощущать, как сильно тебя хочет другой человек. Это так резко отличалось от всего привычного и от того, что он знал о докторе Уэе, что ему казалось, будто он смотрит какой-то фильм или, может, видит один из тех снов, когда ты наблюдаешь за происходящим со стороны.

Фрэнк не мог больше это выносить и дальше неподвижно лежать под пристальным взглядом доктора Уэя, так что потянул его за рубашку до тех пор, пока вновь не прикоснулся к его губам. Когда доктор Уэй прижался к нему в ответ, Фрэнк почувствовал, как тот успел возбудиться, и в это мгновение всё лишнее будто исчезло, и в комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь их учащённым дыханием и тем, как бешено колотилось сердце Фрэнка.

Но дело было не только в этом. Фрэнк буквально чувствовал всё: как приятно было доктору Уэю, как _всё_ , чего он хотел – это стянуть рубашку с Фрэнка и начать прикасаться к его мягкой коже, прикасаться ко _всему_ его телу. Прежде, чем Фрэнк успел это осознать, его руки сами принялись расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Они продолжили целоваться, но доктор Уэй вновь отстранился на секунду, не отрывая взгляда от Фрэнка, когда тот заёрзал на простыни, пытаясь стянуть с себя расстёгнутую рубашку. Оставшись в майке, Фрэнк поспешно стянул её через голову. Очки сместились вбок, к тому же, думал Фрэнк, волосы, наверное, тоже торчат в разные стороны.

– _Фрэнк_ , – прошептал доктор Уэй своим благоговейным тоном, которым он говорил лишь о самых ценных артефактах, и Фрэнк не мог смотреть ему в глаза, не мог об этом думать, не мог просто так лежать на простыни под этим пристальным и нежным взглядом доктора Уэя. Он потянулся вверх, вовлекая мужчину в очередной поцелуй, тут же протягивая руки к пуговицам его собравшейся на груди рубашки и отстраняясь лишь на пару мгновений, чтобы стянуть её с плеч доктора Уэя и отбросить куда-то на пол. Наконец они могли прижаться друг к другу без мешающей одежды, кожа к коже, и Фрэнку пришлось больно прикусить губу, чтобы ненароком не издать громких звуков, которые могли бы услышать его соседи.

Фрэнк с силой толкнул доктора Уэя так, что тот повалился спиной на кровать, а затем перекатился и навис над мужчиной, резко дёргая его пояс. Доктор Уэй приподнял бёдра, чтобы Фрэнк мог вытащить пояс из петель и скинуть его на пол. Доктор Уэй уже стягивал с себя штаны прежде, чем Фрэнк успел опомниться. Их руки столкнулись, переплелись, когда Фрэнк потянулся к резинке белья мужчины, так что они одновременно потянули остатки его одежды вниз, опуская её до бёдер, следом – до икр доктора Уэя и ниже, чтобы Фрэнк мог отправить её к остальной одежде на полу.

Он уже покрылся испариной и чувствовал, как капелька пота скатывается у виска и как вспотели собственные ладони. Когда Фрэнк наконец перевёл взгляд на доктора Уэя, распростёршегося на кровати, нагого, _в ожидании_ , он не смог сдержать стон. Очки всё норовили скатиться к кончику носа, так что Фрэнк рывком стянул их лица и бросил в сторону кучи одежды на полу, надеясь, что они не ударятся о стену и не разобьются.

– Фрэнк, – повторил доктор Уэй непривычным, низким и хриплым голосом, и Фрэнк стянул с себя штаны и бельё прежде, чем осознал, что вообще двинулся с места. И вот он уже прижимался к доктору Уэю, чувствуя, что тот тоже покрылся испариной. Фрэнк жадно укусил точку на шее мужчины, где можно было разглядеть, как под светлой кожей пульсирует его кровь.

Доктор Уэй сжал волосы Фрэнка, резко отрывая его от своей шеи и затягивая в поцелуй, и Фрэнк охотно на него ответил, прижимаясь к мужчине всем телом. Оттолкнувшись пятками о матрас, доктор Уэй попытался отползти назад, в конце концов принимая положение полусидя, опираясь об изголовье кровати и устраивая Фрэнка между своих ног. Он цепко ухватился за торс Фрэнка, чуть приподнимая его вверх и придвигая ближе к себе, пока тот не оказался у него на коленях. Фрэнк запустил руки в волосы мужчины, раскрывая ладони и оборачивая большие пальцы вдоль его лица и подбородка.  
  
Простонав, доктор Уэй толкнулся бёдрами вперёд. Фрэнк опустился ниже, прижимаясь и толкаясь вместе с ним, потираясь плотью о плоть. Удержать стабильный ритм было сложно: они оба вспотели, и теперь каждое соприкосновение отдавалось неудобным скольжением. Но это было совсем не важно, потому что даже так ощущения были невероятными. Фрэнк ещё никогда такого не чувствовал, никогда и ни с кем. И даже когда мечтал о том, каково это – быть с доктором Уэем, он и _представить_ себе не мог, что это может быть настолько приятно.

Словно безумные, неистовые отголоски и эхо сопровождали каждое прикосновение и перекатывались между ними от одного к другому до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не оказывался на грани головокружения. Он судорожно вздохнул, когда доктор Уэй провёл пальцем по его соску. Мужчина сразу же продолжил, надавливая сильнее, сжимая бусину между пальцев, от чего Фрэнк простонал ему в губы, и доктор Уэй простонал в ответ. Фрэнк чувствовал, каково было доктору Уэю, когда он прикасался к Фрэнку. Ощущение это было сродни грохочущей, непрерывной волне, нараставшей и заполонявшей его живот, и нервы, и кости, и член; и всё, что он мог – позволить этому течению сбить себя с ног и плыть по нему без сопротивления.

Доктор Уэй скользнул рукой вниз, оборачивая пальцы вокруг члена Фрэнка – немного неловко и засомневавшись на мгновение. Происходящее приносило Фрэнку странные ощущения: не совсем такие, как когда он прикасался к себе сам. Это было довольно странно само по себе, ведь Фрэнк уже бывал прежде с другими и помнил, что при этом ощущал в прошлые разы. Но вскоре он понял: это странное чувство внутри – это доктор Уэй и его мысли о Фрэнке. В голове пронеслась яркая вспышка, как доктор Уэй прикасается к самому себе: «Быть может, Фрэнку так тоже понравится». Не сдержавшись, Фрэнк сильнее толкнулся вперёд в ладонь мужчины, потираясь о мягкую кожу его живота. Одна только мысль о том, что доктор Уэй прикасается к нему так, как раньше прикасался к себе (на деле же не только мысль, но и, чёрт возьми, само _ощущение_ его прикосновений) была невероятно ошеломляющей, и Фрэнк чувствовал одновременно столько всего в самых разных точках по всему телу, что не мог даже формировать связные мысли.

Внизу живота начало нарастать напряжение. Доктор Уэй прикусил губу Фрэнка, чуть выкручивая руку вокруг его члена, и им обоим пришлось прервать поцелуй, чтобы громко заскулить. Фрэнк бросился ближе к мужчине, прикасаясь к нему везде, где только можно, будто, прижмись он сильнее, они смогли бы стать одним человеком, слиться в одно тело – как всё и должно было произойти. Когда доктор Уэй сместил точку опоры, Фрэнк, отклонившись назад, не удержался и повалился на спину на мягкий матрас, тут же ища и прикасаясь стопами к прохладному изголовью ради баланса. Доктор Уэй, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, моментально подполз к Фрэнку, нависая над ним и спутывая их вспотевшие колени и бёдра и вжимая его грудью в постель.

Фрэнк обвил руки вокруг спины доктора Уэя, опуская его ниже, и тот сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг ствола Фрэнка и укусил его в шею – в то же место, куда Фрэнк кусал его раньше – укусил _сильно_ и тут же принялся зализывать место укуса. Мужчина провёл большим пальцем по соскам Фрэнка, всё это время не прекращая тереться членом о его бедро и оставляя на нём разводы смазки. Он чуть отстранился, чтобы проскулить «Боже, _Фрэнки_ » куда-то в точку, где подбородок переходит в шею – очень тихо, еле слышно, но даже так оно эхом отдалось по всему телу Фрэнка, и этого стало достаточно, чтобы достичь завершённости.

Оргазм накрыл Фрэнка так резко, будто его вырвали силой, будто кто-то пробрался внутрь и теперь вытягивал жизнь из каждой клеточки его тела. Он почувствовал, как доктор Уэй кончил одновременно с ним, сотрясаясь и выгибаясь на бедре Фрэнка, двигая своей ладонью не снижая темпа. Тело Фрэнка не переставало двигаться и вбиваться в кулак доктора Уэя, остро ощущая всё вокруг – и взмокшую простынь под собой, и прохладный воздух вокруг, и семя мужчины на своём бедре, и место укуса на шее, и пот, собравшийся на его ключицах – и всё было именно так, как и должно было случиться, как было предначертано, и ничего другого в мире не было. Никогда и ни теперь.

Фрэнк не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он смог открыть глаза – сделал он это лишь когда доктор Уэй, отстранившись, встал с кровати и направился к выходу из спальни. Что-то больно кольнуло в груди, и Фрэнк перекатился ближе к краю, протягивая руку вперёд, будто пытаясь притянуть мужчину назад, и каждое движение казалось ему снятым в замедленной съёмке. Доктор Уэй же лишь выключил свет и забрался обратно в постель. Схватив Фрэнка за руку и укутав их обоих в одеяло, мужчина прижал их ладони к груди Фрэнка. Фрэнк перекатился на другой бок, утягивая доктора Уэя за руку за собой, и тот прижался к нему со спины, идеально вписываясь, словно кусочек пазла, в чём Фрэнк никогда и не сомневался.

Впервые за долгое время – даже дольше, чем он мог вспомнить – Фрэнк заснул легко и быстро. На мгновение ему показалось, что кто-то начал напевать. За окном лило как из ведра, так что расслышать звук было не так-то просто, практически невозможно, но Фрэнк был готов поклясться, что ему не показалось. Это точно был не он и не доктор Уэй – тот прижимался своими закрытыми губами к задней стороне шеи Фрэнка. Но Фрэнка это не особо беспокоило. Тело всё ещё гудело после произошедшего, так хорошо ему было. Если кто-то ещё хотел с ним в этом согласиться – что ж, пожалуйста.

*

Из сна Фрэнка выдернула трель звонка. Трубка телефона, стоявшего на тумбочке у кровати, громко постукивала о корпус. Несколько лет назад, когда он только начал работать с доктором Уэем, Фрэнку пришлось переставить телефон в спальню, чтобы не пропускать ночные звонки профессора, но за эти годы ещё никогда он не сожалел о подобном пробуждении так же сильно, как в это утро. Фрэнк охнул, ощущая головокружение, будто всё происходило в тумане, и передвинулся ближе к краю кровати, чтобы ответить на звонок. Доктор Уэй что-то буркнул за спиной Фрэнка и занял освобождённое пространство, при этом пытаясь прикрыть свои уши.

– Алло? – произнёс Фрэнк, затаив дыхание, звуча нетрезво.

– Фрэнк? – голос по ту сторону трубки ответил не сразу.

– Да? – нерешительно ответил Фрэнк. Доктор Уэй в полудрёме перевернулся на бок и, потянувшись по направлению к Фрэнку, ласково положил руку на его голень, от чего по ноге тут же пошли лёгкие мурашки.

– Я тебя разбудил? – спросил голос.

– Кто это? – нахмурившись, спросил Фрэнк.

– Майки, – ответил тот скучающим тоном. – Джерард не отвечает на звонки, но твой номер был указан в анкете, которую вы заполняли при посещении. Доктор Торо здесь. Вам нужно приехать как можно скорее.

– Камень у него? – прервал его Фрэнк, не в силах сделать вдох.

– Да, но мы не можем вынести их из музея, так что вам придётся приехать сюда самим. Ты сможешь найти Джерарда?

– Да, – ответил Фрэнк, наблюдая за тем, как мирно посапывает доктор Уэй, нежно сжимая рукой его лодыжку. – Я… найду его. Скоро будем.


	5. Chapter 5

*

Прохладнее на улице после ночной грозы так и не стало. Даже более того, духота, казалось, только усилилась по сравнению со вчерашним днём. Очки Фрэнка запотели сразу же, как только он вышел из квартиры, так что ему пришлось стянуть их с носа и протереть о край своей рубашки. Оправа чуть погнулась после того, как Фрэнк запустил очки в стену прошлой ночью.

Он покрутил их в руках пару мгновений, но проку от этого практически не было. Фрэнк вздохнул и надел очки обратно, игнорируя странное чувство отсутствия равновесия внутри. Баланс ведь и так уже был нарушен.

Повесив трубку после разговора с Майки, одно короткое мгновение Фрэнку хотелось солгать – можно было сказать доктору Уэю, что ничего серьёзного не произошло, а затем вернуться в его объятия под одеяло и уснуть ещё на пару часов. Это, конечно, не сработало бы – доктор Уэй сразу бы понял, что что-то не так, и Фрэнку всё равно пришлось бы рассказать правду. И всё же, ему так сильно этого хотелось – продлить то, что между ними было, ещё хоть ненадолго.

Но вскоре доктор Уэй был уже достаточно бодр и сам спросил Фрэнка о звонке, всё так же держа ладонь на его лодыжке. Ну вот и всё. Пришло время со всем этим покончить, разорвать связь душ и вернуться к нормальной жизни.

Фрэнк задумался о том, какая стояла погода в других концах страны. Его дядя, которого перевели на западное побережье после войны, часто писал письма матери Фрэнка и рассказывал, что место там не такое уж и плохое по сравнению с Джерси. Фрэнк, наверное, сможет найти счастье и в другом месте, не так ли?

Доктор Уэй прервал ход его мыслей, когда вышел из квартиры, громко захлопнул входную дверь и зажмурился на солнце. Он надел одну из старых рубашек Фрэнка, хотя она была слегка тесновата, особенно в груди – куда теснее, чем она когда-либо сидела на Фрэнке. Доктор Уэй взглянул на него, но Фрэнк не стал отвечать на взгляд, не фокусируясь ни на чём конкретном и смотря куда-то вдоль улицы. Пришло время двигаться дальше.

*

Чем ближе такси подъезжало к музею, тем больше Фрэнку казалось, что c него вот-вот слезет кожа. Желудок скрутило ноющее ощущение тошноты, и Фрэнк медленно выдохнул, опустив ладонь на живот.

– Фрэнк, правда, ты в порядке? – спросил доктор Уэй крайне взволнованным тоном, хотя и сам, вероятно, выглядел не лучше.

– В порядке, – тихо ответил Фрэнк, не поднимая век. Если не смотреть в окно, становилось чуточку легче. Фрэнк почувствовал, что доктору Уэю хотелось протянуть руку, дотронуться до него, хоть как-то облегчить его состояние, но постарался задвинуть эту мысль подальше. Доктор Уэй не понимал, почему Фрэнк не хотел с ним говорить, почему закрылся от него, но он много чего ещё не понимал. Это было работой Фрэнка – разбираться в таких вещах за профессора, и со своей работой он всегда справлялся отлично.

– Ты не умеешь врать, – сказал доктор Уэй, едва ли не угрюмо.

– Вплоть до недавних пор у меня прекрасно получалось, – вырвалось у Фрэнка, и они оба вздрогнули от сказанного. Фрэнку хотелось прикрыть рот ладонью, остановить слова, вернуть их обратно. Он так усердно работал над тем, чтобы возвести между ними стену, но, кажется, не сработало.

Доктор Уэй молчал всю оставшуюся дорогу, скрестив руки у себя на животе и наблюдая за проплывавшими за окном улицами. Их колени были очень близко, едва ли не в паре сантиметров друг от друга, но всё же не касались.

*

Охрана на входе в музей сразу пропустила их внутрь, видимо, уже в курсе, что у них есть пропуска. Это было хорошо, потому что Фрэнк не был уверен, что сможет унять дрожь в руках, если ему снова понадобится заполнять какие-нибудь анкеты.

В музее было тепло – теплее, чем здесь в принципе должно было быть, и к тому времени, как они добрались до архива, воротник рубашки Фрэнка уже взмок от пота. Доктор Уэй то и дело дотрагивался до своих волос, откидывая их с лица, и Фрэнку было слишком сложно заставить себя не глазеть на то, как подвивались прядки у него на затылке.

Майки рывком открыл дверь в архив даже раньше, чем доктор Уэй дотянулся до ручки. Выглядел он так, будто не спал уже дня три кряду. Фрэнк знал, каково это.

– Не очень-то вы и торопились сюда, – произнёс Майки, тут же возвращаясь вглубь помещения, оставляя их у раскрытой двери. – И где ты был прошлой ночью?

– Прошлой ночью? – замешкался доктор Уэй.

– Нашёл его в кафетерии неподалёку от университета, – мгновенно ответил за него Фрэнк. – Там, где подают хороший кофе.

Майки кивнул, будто это само собой разумелось. Доктор Уэй бросил на Фрэнка беглый взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

Фрэнк чувствовал доктора Уэя краем сознания, как и всегда с начала их странной связи, но на этот раз всё ощущалось по-иному, будто мужчина намеренно пытался пролезть в его сознание, заставить его раскрыться. Фрэнк бросил все силы на то, чтобы держать мужчину на расстоянии. Он чувствовал себя надутым воздушным шаром, слишком переполненным, дёрганым, словно от любого, даже самого мягкого прикосновения мог лопнуть или взорваться.

Не показывая вида, Фрэнк направился следом за ними к главному кабинету, где они говорили с Майки несколько дней назад. А казалось, что прошли уже годы.

– Эй, Рэй! – позвал Майки, как только они зашли в кабинет. – Они здесь!

Доктор Торо выглянул из-за угла громадной архивной полки и ухмыльнулся.

– Так и думал. Джерард, как ты?

– Лучше, – отрезал доктор Уэй, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как внутри что-то перевернулось.

– А это, должно быть, Фрэнк! – продолжил доктор Торо, выходя из-за полки. – Я столько всего о тебе слышал! Приятно наконец встретить тебя во плоти.

– Да, мне тоже, – выдавил Фрэнк, пожимая руку доктора Торо. Тот приветливо улыбнулся в ответ, будто действительно был рад встрече. Они с доктором Уэем, как выяснилось, учились вместе в Бельвиле и знали друг друга целую вечность – и с Майки тоже. Фрэнк нервно поправил галстук, и проигнорировал тот факт, что доктор Уэй заметил его волнение.

– Так где камни? – спросил доктор Уэй. – Надеюсь, привезти их сюда было не слишком сложно?

– Сказать, что это было слишком сложно – ничего не сказать, – взмахнул рукой доктор Торо. – Но ладно, всё равно теперь они тут.

– Где? – повторил вопрос доктор Уэй, оглядываясь вокруг. – И какого чёрта тут так жарко?

Майки принялся рассказывать о своей поездке, о том, как вторая, мужская часть камня начала нагреваться, как только он Его забрал, будто знал, что происходило что-то серьёзное, и о том, как следом прогрелся весь музей, когда Майки вернулся назад. Доктор Торо всё время кивал и добавлял собственные комментарии для полноты картины.

Доктор Уэй полностью увлёкся рассказом, так что Фрэнк наконец смог немного расслабиться. Он воспользовался шансом оглядеть помещение – тут _и правда_ было очень жарко. Фрэнк знал, что, если прикоснуться к стенам, они будут влажными на ощупь. Он мимолётно задумался, если надавить на одну из них с достаточной силой, раскроется ли она? Сможет ли он пробраться внутрь, в эту тёмную прохладу, вжаться в пространство между балок и вдохнуть пыльный воздух внутри?

Кто-то за спиной начал напевать мелодию, но когда Фрэнк обернулся, там никого не было. И всё же, он чувствовал их присутствие, будто этот кто-то стоял совсем рядом. Фрэнк не мог понять, что это была за песня.

Звук начал затихать, но Фрэнку этого совсем не хотелось. Он шагнул вперёд, и мелодия вернулась, чему Фрэнк очень обрадовался. Тот, кто напевал, тоже был рад.

Фрэнк провёл ладонью по выгнутому краю одной из громадных полок, следуя вдоль неё, обходя со стороны, пока звуки разговора доктора Торо, Майки и доктора Уэя не стихли совсем. Настала тишина, настоящая тишина, и с каждым шагом ему всё больше казалось, что всё вокруг испарилось, исчезло. Рядом с книгами Фрэнку всегда становилось лучше. Он чувствовал себя как дома.

У дальней стены располагалась дверь, скрывшаяся позади одной из книжных секций и ведущая в коридор, в углу которого был вход в следующий коридор, полный других дверей. Фрэнк всё шёл и шёл вперёд, напевая эту понравившуюся мелодию, которую он всё никак не мог припомнить, пока, в конце концов, не оказался у незапертой двери.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и аккуратно её раскрыл. За ней был какой-то офис или, может, кладовая, из которой, очевидно, спешно вынесли всю мебель – на полу были заметны пыльные границы полок, что, должно быть, стояли тут раньше, и грязные разводы от уличной обуви, наследившей в небольшом пространстве. У дальней стены стоял сейф (Фрэнк будто подсознательно знал, что он тут и будет). Фрэнк опустился перед ним на колени, проводя ладонями по боковым стенкам – те оказались влажными. Фрэнк лизнут кончик пальца. На вкус он был солёным, будто по сейфу стекала морская вода или, быть может, слёзы.

Фрэнк потянул за ручку сейфа, и тот оказался не заперт – дверца с лёгкостью открылась наружу. Из сейфа сразу же вытекла целая лужа воды, намочив колени Фрэнка, но он, не обращая внимания, скорее полез внутрь, чтобы вытащить оттуда небольшую шкатулку и аккуратно уложить её себе на ноги. Мелодия стала громче. Как глуп был Фрэнк, посчитав, что искать ответы нужно было в другом месте, когда всё это время они были тут, в этом сейфе.

На шкатулке висел замок, но он раскрылся без труда, словно был покрыт смазочным материалом. Откинув крышку, Фрэнк чуть было не расплакался от счастья: Она была там, идеальная и прекрасная, как и всегда, и они снова были вместе. _Наконец_.

Фрэнк вытащил Её из шкатулки и прижал к своей груди. Что-то внутри Фрэнка затрепетало, встало на место, и они принялись напевать свою мелодию вместе. Смутно Фрэнк подозревал о чём-то ещё – что-то было не так, неправильно, какая-то мысль крутилась на задворках сознания и предостерегала его об опасности, но Она утверждала, что всё в порядке, а Она ещё никогда ему не лгала и ни в чём не ошибалась. Вскоре на фоне зазвучали какие-то ещё звуки, едва ли не громче их мелодии, но они были малозначительны и совсем не заслуживали его внимания, так что Фрэнк решил их игнорировать.

Кто-то схватил его за шиворот и дёрнул назад, так резко и с такой силой, что Фрэнк подумал было, что его шея вот-вот переломится. Он вскрикнул, падая на спину, но лишь крепче сжал Её в ладонях, пока чьи-то руки принялись хватать его в попытках забрать у него камень.

– Фрэнк, господи, что же ты делаешь! – закричал доктор Уэй, выкручивая руки Фрэнка, но тот спешно перевернулся на живот, сворачиваясь вокруг камня, чтобы они ни в коем случае до Неё не добрались, чтобы они не смогли разлучить их снова.

– Какого чёрта…

– В прошлый раз было так же, нужно их разделить…

– Что это за запах? Иисусе, пахнет, словно…

– Камень сжигает его _ладони_ , ну же, помогите мне скорее…

Они что-то кричали друг другу и Фрэнку, но он, прижавшийся лицом к мокрому полу, был совершенно спокоен. Осталось недолго. Они станут единым целым, как и должно было случиться с самого начала.

Доктор Уэй сильно толкнул его, переворачивая на спину. Он залез к Фрэнку на колени прежде, чем тот успел увернуться. По какой-то причине двигаться было сложнее, особенно – использовать руки, чтобы отпихнуться от него и защитить себя.

– Хватайте его за руки! – завопил доктор Уэй, пока Фрэнк отчаянно дёргался, пытаясь обернуть ногу вокруг профессора в надежде скинуть его с себя или пихнуть его в бок. Майки схватил его за одну руку, а доктор Торо – за вторую, а потом резко потянули _в стороны_ , и Фрэнк почувствовал, как что-то разорвалось – внутри и снаружи – и закричал от боли.

Камень выпал и покатился по полу, шипя и пуская пар от соприкосновения с тонкой плёнкой воды. Майки и доктор Торо выпустили его руки и ринулись вслед за камнем, а Фрэнк бросил все силы на то, чтобы скинуть доктора Уэя с себя и тоже пуститься за Ней. Он перекатился на бок, и доктор Уэй, склонившись и не удержав баланс, упал с ног Фрэнка и ударился о стену.

Фрэнк попытался доползти до камня, _попытался_ , но как только он выставил руки вперёд, чтобы о них опереться, они подкосились, не удержав его вес. Тогда он принялся отталкиваться ногами от пола, стараясь подобраться ближе, но доктор Уэй ухватился за лодыжку Фрэнка, удерживая его на месте, а потом было уже слишком поздно – доктор Торо уже подцепил Её крышкой шкатулки, закрыл Её внутри и прижал к своей груди.

– Она _не ваша_ , – бросил Фрэнк доктору Торо. – Отдайте Её _мне_! – он попытался пнуть доктора Уэя, но тот по-прежнему цепко держал его лодыжку, так что Фрэнк не мог пошевелить ногой. Было так обидно, что он был готов расплакаться.

– Господи, – выдохнул Майки, окидывая взглядом Фрэнка, а затем – доктора Уэя. – Ты не врал.

– Где второй камень? – спросил доктор Уэй, тяжело дыша. Фрэнк чувствовал, как мужчина пытался его успокоить, как хотел пробраться в его разум, но доктор Уэй _не должен был_ так поступать, не должен был даже быть на это способным. Должны были быть лишь Фрэнк и Камень, но доктор Уэй так нахально занял Её место.

– В другом конце департамента, в одном из сейфовых помещений. Камни начали странно себя вести, как только оказались поблизости друг от друга, и мы не хотели, чтобы что-то произошло до вашего приезда, – пояснил доктор Торо. 

– Дверь заперта? – спросил доктор Уэй.

– Да. Но эта тоже была закрыта, – ответил Майки. – Клянусь.

– Это не важно, – произнёс доктор Уэй. Он редко звучал так, как сейчас – будто был напуган, и Фрэнк замер на мгновение, чтобы распознать это ощущение и полностью прочувствовать его у себя в голове.

– Рэй, отнеси камень в главный кабинет. Майки, принеси вторую половину. Встретимся там, хорошо?

– Ты уверен… – начал было Майки, но доктор Уэй прервал его.

– _Идите_ уже, – сорвался он.

Мужчины отправились в разные стороны, и к удаляющейся фигуре доктора Торо словно подцепили магнит, притягивавший к себе взгляд Фрэнка, но доктор Уэй надёжно держал его на месте, не отпуская его лодыжку. 

– Фрэнк, пожалуйста, хватит, – взмолился доктор Уэй, переползая ближе, нависая над Фрэнком и переворачивая его обратно на спину.

Фрэнк лишь помотал головой в ответ. Картинка перед глазами плыла – с его глазами что-то случилось. Было больно.

– Дай посмотреть на твои руки, – мягко продолжил доктор Уэй, пытаясь успокоить Фрэнка, но тот вовсе и не хотел успокаиваться. Не хотел, чтобы мужчина вообще говорил с ним в таком тоне. Он прижал ладони к своей груди, но доктор Уэй цепко ухватился за его запястья и потянул их к себе, пока в конце концов не увидел раскрытые ладони Фрэнка.

Фрэнк не видел их сам и даже не ощущал, но сразу понял, как почувствовал себя доктор Уэй, увидев их, и ничего хорошего в этом не было.

– О _Фрэнки_ , – прошептал он, и никогда прежде Фрэнк не слышал его голос таким печальным.

– Почему вы меня не отпустили? – спросил Фрэнк вялым, уставшим тоном. – Вам нужно просто меня отпустить, – _«за Ней»_ , не решился озвучить он. _Прочь от вас_.

– По той же причине, почему ты никогда не отпускал меня, – ответил доктор Уэй и потянул Фрэнка за запястья, пока тот не поднялся с пола на ноги. – Пойдём. Я буду рядом.

Они поплелись из комнаты в коридор. Доктор Уэй практически тащил Фрэнка на себе, удерживая его от падения. Было сложно двигаться, сложно думать, сложно делать хоть что-то, кроме как позволять доктору Уэю толкать себя вдоль по коридору.

Когда они добрались до главного кабинета, Фрэнк замер на месте, шокированный увиденным. Кабинет был в полнейшем беспорядке по сравнению с тем, каким он был до этого: дул сильный ветер, перелистывая страницы раскрытых книг, вода была разлита по полу и стекала по стенам, а лампы либо полопались, либо жутковато мигали. Под подошвой ботинок хрустело разбитое стекло. К тому же, в кабинете звучала мелодия – но это была не та песня, что он слышал прежде. Звук набирал силу, ревел всё громче, и от него Фрэнку стало не по себе, его голова стала раскалываться.

– Сюда! – выкрикнул доктор Уэй, стараясь перекричать звук и ведя Фрэнка к центру кабинета, где ветер и вода успели перевернуть несколько столов и отшвырнуть их к стенам. Доктор Торо уже был здесь, прижимая шкатулку к своей груди и выглядя крайне испуганно.

Фрэнк моментально дёрнулся в сторону шкатулки, где была _Она_ , но доктор Уэй тут же обернул руку вокруг его торса, прижимая Фрэнка к себе.

– Не сейчас, – сказал он Фрэнку на ухо.

В ту же секунду в кабинет ворвался Майки, держа что-то в руках – кажется, полотенце, вымокшее насквозь, и Фрэнк моментально почувствовал то, как доктор Уэй отступил назад, о чём-то задумавшись, ослабляя свой захват вокруг груди Фрэнка.

– Рэй! – вскрикнул Майки. – Бросай его на пол! Вот сюда!

– Сейчас? – закричал в ответ доктор Торо, очевидно засомневавшись, желая помочь доктору Уэю, но Майки снова его окликнул.

– _Сейчас!_ – сказал он, разворачивая полотенце и выбрасывая то, что было завёрнуто внутри, на пол. Комок проскользил по мокрому полу и остановился у кипы разбросанных вымокших регистрационных книг.

Рэй перевернул шкатулку, и камень выпал из неё, мгновенно шипя от соприкосновения с водой. Доктор Уэй повалился на пол и спешно пополз в сторону второй половины камня, в то время как Фрэнк бросился вперёд, падая на колени и пробираясь к изначальной, _своей_ части.

Он уже почти добрался до Неё, почти добился того, чтобы всё встало на круги своя так, как и должно было быть с самого начала, уже протягивал руки вперёд к камню, когда вдруг замер на месте от ужаса. Его ладони были изувечены. Кожа обгорела, покрылась пузырьками, покраснела, ныла от боли и даже кое-где кровоточила. Она сделала это с ним, Она. Она его _ранила_.

Она обещала, что не причинит ему боли, говорила, что всё будет в порядке, но лгала всё это время. Она _лгала_ ему. Он не должен был пострадать, но всё же пострадал и теперь чётко видел результат на своих ладонях. Если бы Она и правда его любила, то ни за что не поступила бы с ним таким образом. Это точно была не любовь.

Что-то внутри Фрэнка оборвалось, разбилось вдребезги в его голове, словно стекло. Но останавливаться было нельзя, только не сейчас. Фрэнк обернулся к Майки и практически проревел:

– _Остановите его!_

Должно быть, тот его понял, потому что в следующее мгновение Майки уже бросился вперёд, хватая доктора Уэя прежде, чем тот успеет добраться до камня. Доктор Торо был рядом через секунду, прижимая доктора Уэя к полу. Руки мужчины были вытянуты вперёд, в считаных сантиметрах от камня.

– Нет! – выкрикнул он, и Фрэнк прекрасно понимал, что тот чувствовал – но согласиться с ним больше не мог.

Фрэнк знал, что должен был сделать. Времени было в обрез. Он наклонился и поднял камень с мокрого пола, чувствуя его острые выступы израненной кожей своих ладоней. Игнорируя боль, он ринулся к противоположному концу комнаты, поднимая брызги воды, и нащупал вторую часть камня свободной рукой.

Руки так невыносимо жгло, из глаз Фрэнка, должно быть, брызнули слёзы, или, быть может, это были капли испарившейся от жары воды, или пот, или даже жар лихорадки, но Фрэнк всё равно продолжил.

– Фрэнк, остановись! – взмолился доктор Уэй, подаваясь вперёд, еле дотягиваясь кончиками пальцев до вымокшей ткани брюк Фрэнка.

– Отпустите его, – сказал Фрэнк тихим, спокойным тоном, едва слышимым в нарастающем в кабинете гуле, подвывании ветра и шипении камня в его руках.

Майки и доктор Торо отпустили доктора Уэя, и тот мгновенно ринулся к нему, пытаясь выхватить свою часть, но Фрэнк дёрнулся назад, и как только доктор Уэй всё-таки ухватился за запястья Фрэнка, пытаясь его остановить, Фрэнк как можно быстрее сжал свои ладони вместе, соединяя обе части камня. Доктор Уэй не отпустил его запястий, будто они приварились друг к другу, и в следующий миг в кабинете что-то взорвалось и настала звенящая тишина. Фрэнк повалился на спину, извиваясь на полу, ощущая на своём теле вес доктора Уэя, мёртвой хваткой вцепившегося в ткань его рубашки.

Ещё никогда прежде ему не было так больно, как в то мгновение. Ни когда он сломал сразу и ногу, и руку, упав с дерева, ни когда раскашлялся так сильно, что почувствовал в горле привкус крови, ни когда вернулся в лагерь во Франции и увидел Майки, сломленного, всего в крови, посреди поля, с пылью и травой в волосах, с грязью на лице под шлемом – Майки, выкрикивавшего его имя, глубоко дышавшего и обхватившего раздробленную ногу своими дрожащими, кровоточащими руками. Стало темно и грустно, и длилось это целую вечность, а потом прекратилось так же резко, как началось.

*

Когда Фрэнк открыл глаза, в комнате было светло и тихо. Стояла небывалая тишина. Фрэнк почувствовал себя опустошённым, опустевшим, будто его высушили на солнце. Он молча уставился в потолок.

– Ты в порядке? – прозвучал голос Майки, и Фрэнку пришлось приподнять голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Майки был бледен и вымотан, но по крайней мере цел и невредим.

– Кажется, да, – выдавил Фрэнк. Он опустил взгляд на свою грудь, где по-прежнему лежал доктор Уэй, измученно поглядывая на Фрэнка в ответ.

– Ощущение такое, будто меня ударили по голове, – прохрипел профессор, и Фрэнк хотел было улыбнуться ему, если бы только любое движение не причиняло боль. Они отстранились друг от друга, медленно переползая по мокрому полу, пока оба не оказались в сидячем положении на полу. Пальцы доктора Уэя всё так же сжимали запястья Фрэнка.

Захват резко ослаб, и рука доктора Уэя зависла в воздухе. Фрэнк опустил взгляд на высвободившееся запястье. Пальцы профессора оставили на нём красные следы, обещавшие вскоре стать яркими синяками, хоть Фрэнк и знал, что доктор Уэй держал его не так сильно, и это не должно было причинить ему боль. Ладони Фрэнка были по-прежнему плотно сжаты и болели всё больше с каждой секундой, пока адреналин медленно выветривался из его организма.

– Можешь… – испуганно произнёс доктор Уэй, и Фрэнк начал медленно раскрывать свои ладони. Ощущение было сродни тому, как от больной раны отрывают бинт, и Фрэнк сморщился от боли. Когда он сумел раскрыть ладони достаточно, чтобы можно было взглянуть внутрь, всё, на что он оказался способен, было молча уставиться на них в оцепенении.

Его руки были изуродованы, изранены, но внутри, в самом центре, где раньше были две части камня, теперь оказалось крохотное, тёмное, сморщенное нечто.

Остальные столпились вокруг Фрэнка, заглядывая внутрь, следом переводя свои ошарашенные взгляды на него.

– Чего-чего, а этого я точно не ожидал, – широко распахнув глаза, произнёс доктор Торо.

– Но теперь они вместе, так? – шёпотом спросил доктор Уэй.

Фрэнк аккуратно дотронулся до камня кончиком пальца, и тот мгновенно посыпался прахом. Все ахнули от удивления, но Фрэнк лишь опустил руку в воду, чтобы смыть остатки пепла. В итоге у него на ладони остался крохотный, идеальной формы красный камушек – куда мельче и намного более яркий, чем предыдущие две половины. Более плотный, сконцентрированный.

Фрэнк осмотрел камень. Такой маленький, крошечный в его опухшей ладони. Он больше не слышал никаких мелодий и не чувствовал ничьего присутствия в своей голове. Никто больше не подсказывал ему историю камней, но ладно, всё было в порядке. Он и так уже всё понял.

– Ага. Теперь они вместе, – сказал он, надеясь, что так им будет хорошо.


End file.
